


Rise of the Guardians To Long For

by RyoFrost



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Destiny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Lust, Memories, Original Character(s), Past, Romance, Soulmates, Tainted, Tainted Lust, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoFrost/pseuds/RyoFrost
Summary: The pain in his chest is unbearable, as he transforms back to who he once was, a human. Jack has a past he never knew existed until he met Irma. North searches the Guardian book for help. Something's going on with Tooth.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Irma Carr (OC)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Eleven Years Ago

**Prologue:**

**Eleven Years Ago**

A smart, but adventuress eight-year-old girl named Irma Carr, with brown eyes and brown hair that went past the shoulders, decided to try out the new ice skates she got for Christmas. She learned how to ice skate when she was four, and she felt confident in herself to ice skate on her own without her parent's supervision.

With a jacket over her pajamas and thick socks, Irma snuck out of her bedroom around eight at night, with a flashlight in hand, and rode her bike to the pond near the woods.

Once at the pond, Irma sat on a rock to put her skates on, and as she does so, snow begins to fall slowly. She glanced up at the sky and smiled widely. Winter was Irma's favorite season.

Irma goes out to the middle of the icy pond. She smiles and laughs in triumph as she keeps herself from falling.

As she skates on, cracks start to form in the center. Irma is unaware until she trips over a raised ice.

She screams as she falls forward. She looks around to see small cracks slowly become bigger.

Irma froze with fear.

"Someone help!" Irma screamed in terror.

"Didn't think anyone was going to be here at this hour," an unheard voice said. "But don't worry. I got you!"

All around Irma, the ice commenced to mend itself. Irma watched in astonishment and confusion.

As she sat upright as the last bit of ice froze back together, a snowflake fell upon her nose.

"Frost?" Irma smiled.

"Jack Frost!" She loved watching the animated Jack Frost movies every Christmas.

"Jack Frost!" Irma repeated with a bigger smile.

A swirl of white formed in front of her as a man appeared from it and revealed to look as if he was still eighteen years old. He had short snow-white hair and crystal blue eyes. The man wore a blue hoodie with frost on most of it and tan-brown leather pants that went above the ankles with leather laces wrapped around the shins. The pants seemed to be torn and frost coated at the bottom as well. He was shoeless. He also carried a long wooden staff that curved at the top.

Irma's mouth hung open with shock.

"Hey!" Jack grinned from ear to ear. "You can see and hear me?"

Irma nods, still staring.

Forgetting she was on ice skates, Irma leaps up to hug him, only to more so fall into him but embraces him tightly in a bear hug.

Jack was surprised and hesitated a moment before hugging her back.

“How did you know I existed?” Jack asked with curiosity, now lowering himself to her level.

“I’m a fan of Jack Frost movies.”

“You are, huh?”

Irma smiled with a nod. “You aren’t a snowman, and you seem to be nice and not mean.”

Jack chuckled. “No, I’m not a snowman, but I can be mischievous at times.”

She laughed.

“So why are you a fan of me or those fictional Jack Frost’s?”

“Because you all can control snow. I love the snow.”

Snow from when Irma first arrived at the pond had stopped fifteen minutes ago. Still being down at Irma’s level, Jack looked up at the sky, noticing that his snow had stopped. He bent his left arm in front of him, and a snowflake forms in his hand while it levitates above his palm. Once fully formed, it spun around his hand then traveled above them, exploding into hundreds of smaller flakes that fell upon them.

Irma watched the whole thing unfold. Once the lone snowflake became multiple, she reached up with both arms to touch the falling snow.

Jack watched as Irma laughed with enjoyment. He loved seeing the happy faces on kids whenever he brought the snow. They liked what he did, even though they never knew who gave them their snow days. 

A minute passed, and as it continued to snow on them, Jack asked, "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Irma."

"It's nice to meet you, Irma." Then becoming serious asked, "now why are you here all by yourself and at this hour?"

"I wanted to try out the new ice skates I got for Christmas," Irma said, looking down at her feet.

"By yourself?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one wanted to go ice skating with me." She looked away saddened.

"You have to be more careful," Jack told her. "You put your life in danger by coming out here by yourself, and at this hour when no one is around to keep an eye on you." He laid a hand on her shoulder, his eyes showing worry. "What if I wasn't here or didn't hear you scream? Something bad could've happened to you."

"I'm sorry," Irma apologized softly.

Jack smiled warmly, "How about we get you back home?"

Irma gives him a look of disappointment. "But you're here now. Can't you be the supervisor?"

Jack chuckled. "All right. Two times around, then I'm taking you home. Deal?"

She smiled happily and nodded her head.

The two began to skate; Jack glides backward on the ice in front of her to keep a watchful eye. Jack was impressed by how well she was on skates at such a young age. "Wow! You're really good at ice skating. I'm impressed."

"Thanks! I learned how to ice skate when I was four." Then she added, "That's why I thought I could come here alone because I knew how to."

Jack stopped them to tell her what she needed to understand as a little kid. "Irma. Just because you know how to skate doesn't mean you should do it alone. Like I said earlier, anything can still happen even if you're good at something. Such as ice breaking from under you. That there, is always hard to get out of unless there's someone there who can help you."

Irma once again looked away, but this time she was embarrassed. Her recklessness didn't allow her little mind to think of how her parents would have handled it if they found out that their only kid drowned.

"I understand," Irma replied, looking at him.

Jack felt that she knew she did wrong but wanted to hear the answer from her anyway. "Do you promise me that you will not pull this stunt again?"

"I promise." Irma looked at Jack with curious eyes. "But can I come here and ice skate with you?"

Jack had to chuckle again. This young girl sure wasn't the type to give up on doing what she loved.

"I'll tell you what. How about on Wednesdays and Fridays I pick you up from your home after you finish your homework and we can go ice skating. How does that sound?"

Irma happily bounced carefully on her skates. "Yay! That sounds fun!"

Jack let her ice skate one more round then Irma told him where she lived.

Irma rode her bike as Jack flew beside her.

* * *

Irma and her parents live in a one-story house. When Irma and Jack got to her house, the window to Irma's room was still ajar. Irma parked her bike in the front lawn, then Jack helped Irma get back in through her window. He went in after her and put her to bed. Her ice skates were already off her feet before they left the pond.

"Now get some sleep, and I'll see you in a few days," Jack said, placing the blanket over her.

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night." He said sweetly.

"I had fun. Thank you for ice skating with me." She sat up and hugged Jack once more.

As Jack hugged back, he said, "You're welcome. I had a lot of fun too."

* * *

For the next several weeks of winter, Jack and Irma both kept up their promises and ice skated every Wednesday and Friday.

* * *

It was 10 a.m. on a Saturday, the winter after, and Jack went to Irma’s house to visit. He looked through her bedroom window and saw that it was empty of everything. He went to the other windows and saw the same thing, _nothing_.

There was no note or anything to indicate where she and her family went.

He flew to the roof and sat down, he was sad that he wasn’t going to be able to take her to their favorite pond anymore, and that he didn’t get a chance to find out where they moved.

They had to have moved to another snowy state! He never heard anything about them being bored of winter. Jack decided to check every state and town that got snow.

There was no sign of her.

It took, 318 years, for someone to finally see him that wasn’t another Sprite. Irma was his actual first believer and friend.

He was alone again.


	2. Chapter 1 That Unknown Feeling

Eleven years passed, and Jack Frost became a Guardian three years prior. Jaime was the second kid, since then, to truly see him before the rest of Jaime's five friends.

Jack was happy that he had more kids that believed in him and that he was no longer someone who was just thought of as an expression, even though many adults still voiced it that way.

He did still wonder where Irma was, though, from time to time. He also had to wonder if she stopped believing in him after she left. She was his first real friend, even if they were in different age groups. But Jack was immortal, so he didn't care how old his friends were.

Jack was doing his usual rounds of bringing winter to many winter bearing continents.

He flew through New York City; he uses his wooden staff to create frost on everything he passed, freezing-cold wind followed behind him.

Jack flew by a couple that was leaning in closer to each other to kiss. He stopped suddenly and watched as the boyfriend and girlfriend shared their love for each other. The two even seemed not to notice the sudden chill in the air.

After less than a minute, Jack felt an unfamiliar emotion creep up inside of him into his chest. It was like when he felt unnoticed by the humans: No attention, no friendships. But at the same time, it was a different sensation a different reaction. His heart suddenly seemed to want something, something that he couldn't quite explain because it wasn't what he had ever felt before.

Jack glanced one more time at the kissing couple, then flew off to a rooftop.

His heart beat uncomfortably in his chest.

What was going on?

What was this strange feeling?

His heart was sore.

Jack wanted to finish giving snow days and some blizzards to everyone first before he was to go to the North pole and see if North could help him explain this unusual sensation.

Jack waited for two minutes for his heart to calm itself down. But it wasn't letting up.

He was starting to feel scared that, whatever this was, wasn't going to go away.

Jack decided that he needed to see North now. If he can help him, he would return to bringing the snow and blizzards.

He jumped up into the air only to be met by gravity. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack stumbled backward and fell.

He sat up in confusion at what happened. The only time that has ever happened to him was on the first day he became the Sprite of Winter. That was over 300 years ago.

Jack jumped into the air again and almost fell back onto the rooftop, but before gravity got the best of him once more, the wind finally took hold, and he flew to the North pole.

As he flew, though, he was having trouble staying stabilized and kept almost falling to the ground below.

"What is going on?" Jack asked the Man in the Moon. He, as usual, never got an answer to any of his questions.

Jack's strange emotion, sensation, whatever it was, still was hard to handle. He wondered if that was the cause that he couldn't concentrate on keeping himself in the air.

* * *

"We have a month until Christmas, everybody!" North said as everyone that worked in his toy shop gathered around. "You all know the drill. We need to start preparations now. So, get to it!"

As everyone went to do their jobs, North walked back toward his office. As he got near the Globe Room, he heard a loud thump and an "oof."

North goes to investigate and finds Jack struggling to pick himself off the floor.

"Jack?" North walked over to him to help him get to his feet. "What is wrong?"

"I, I don't know." Jack had his right hand on his chest. His face clearly showed many emotions pain, fright, and even the one emotion he didn't understand. "It started in New York."

North led Jack to a chair, and Jack fell into it. North stood in front of him with concern. "What was it you were doing when you started feeling pain?"

Jack repositioned himself to be more comfortable and told him how it started. When he finished, he added while clenching his hoodie, "I don't know what this is."

North placed a concerned hand on Jack's shoulder. "Try to take slow and even breaths."

"I tried that. It didn't work." Jack pulled his legs closer to him, making himself into a ball. "I could barely keep myself in the air. I can't even land right."

"We will find what is wrong with you—"

"Before winter is over?" Jack interrupted. "There're millions of people that are supposed to be expecting all different types of snowy weather."

"We can try," North assured him. "Wish I or anyone could help you like we Bunny and Tooth."

Jack put his blue hood over his head, then buried his face between his knees. He still clutched at his chest.

His breathing was getting heavier.

"Jack," North said. "Why don't you get some rest. We discuss your situation later."

Jack glanced up at him and nodded slowly.

"I'll get one of the yetis to take you to room to rest." North walks over to a railing that looks down to the first floor and yells out to one of the yetis. "Phil! Need you to help take Jack to room so he can rest."

As Phil carried Jack to a bedroom, Jack fell unconscious from his pain.

* * *

Phil returned to North and told him in his yeti language that Jack Frost was not looking too good, that he was less pale.

"Hm," North pondered. "That is worrisome. But for now, we must let him rest. Then we investigate what is going on with him."

* * *

Two weeks passed since Jack came to North's workshop with pain and became unconscious.

North, yetis, and also the elves checked up on Jack every fifteen minutes a day to make sure he was still breathing. And on two different occasions in the second week, they found something different about him.

Jack's hair had two small streaks of brown in it.

North tried to wake him, but Jack was knocked out cold. So, he just decided to wait and see if Jack would wake on his own.

With those two heart-wrenching weeks of concern, North being the last one to check up on him, Jack did awake on his own and North was relieved, though still worried.

"Jack," North began. "How are you feeling?"

"The same." Jack rubbed his chest.

"You have been unconscious for two weeks, Jack."

"What?" Jack was stunned but too weak to show it. "But winter! I need to give people their winter!" He closed his eyes tightly; the pain was unbearable.

"You need not worry about that, Jack. Because right now, you need to worry about you."

Jack wanted to argue, but at the same time, what was the point? He couldn't bring the snowy days to everyone even if he wanted to. Not in the condition he was in, anyway.

"Are you able to stand?" North asked. "There's something you need to see."

Jack looked up at him with confusion. "I, I think so. What's going on?"

"Come. You must look at yourself in the mirror."

North helped him out of bed and over to an antique dresser with a large mirror.

Jack had the look of shock on his face from what he saw in the mirror. His skin was becoming less pale, and his white locks now had a different color slowly taking its place.

"This can't be possible!" Jack touched the brown lengths in his hair. "Am, am I becoming a mortal?"

With dread showing in his eyes, North answered, "It looks that way."

"There has to be a way to stop this from happening," Jack was becoming more terrified.

"I'll have someone bring you something to eat, and I'll see there's anything in the Guardian book." North walked Jack back to the bed. "Just take easy for now."

Jack nodded and laid his head down. He looked up at the ceiling wondering why this was happening to him. What did he do to deserve no longer being a guardian?

* * *

Another week passed, and as expected, Jack wasn't getting any better. His hair was continuing to become brown, and his left eye was now brown as well. Jack's powers were dwindling slowly.

North was still searching through the Guardian book. It, being so thick, was taking a while to go through.

Jack was still cooped up in his room, being too weak to do anything but lay down. He did, however, test how much more of his powers were leaving him.

He was able to, howbeit, create snowflakes with his hands and conjure abnormally little power through his staff to frost the floor near his bed. At least he was still successful at that because he needed a laugh when an unsuspecting elf walked in and slipped.

The elf struggled to stand on his feet, and with a look of annoyance, spun to the direction of the door and sledded himself out on his stomach.

Jack continued to laugh until, suddenly, the pain came with more force, and he screamed.

"Jack!" North ran in, seeing the frost on the ground, and avoiding slipping.

* * *

_Jack Frost?_

* * *

Jack started to feel something pull at him. And whatever it was, it was sending more pain for him to go after it.

Of course, he had no idea what he was feeling to go after.

* * *

_Jack Frost?_

* * *

"I can't stay here. I need to get back to Burgess," Jack told North.

"What will help you there, Jack?" North asked.

"I don't know. But I need to go. Please let me go there." Jack's eyes were pleading.

North hesitated, then slowly nodded his head in approval.

North took a magical snow globe from inside his coat and handed it to Jack. "Here, this will get you there faster."

Jack took it from him. "Thank you."

"Whatever it is. I hope you find it. But I will continue to search for your ailment."

Jack smiled. Then to the snow globe said, "Burgess, pond." He threw it, and a portal appeared.

He stood up slowly, he leaning on both his staff and on North to help walk into the portal.


	3. Chapter 2 The Pond

It's six o'clock in the evening, and a young woman calls out "Jack Frost" for the third time. She was at her favorite childhood pond.

Where was the man of winter? It was supposed to snow for the past couple of weeks.

Was he taking a break from winter?

Was he dead?

Was he, kidnapped by some supernatural bad guy?

Wait! Why would anyone think of such things like that? And also, his powers were always wintry; he couldn't take a break from winter even if he wanted to.

She decided to try another day and started to walk back to her home that was nearby when a flash of light stopped her.

She turned to see what it was and saw a large colorful, swirling orb. Her curiousness got the best of her, and she walked toward it, but not too close.

A few seconds after, a body was spit out of the swirling light, she saw a head of white and brown hair. When the figure rolled on the ground and stopped in her direction, she instantly recognized the face.

"Jack Frost," She walked up and bent down closer to him? She put her hand on his shoulder.

Jack looked up after he felt a touch on his shoulder.

 _Oh no!_ Jack thought to himself. _She can see me! Someone who isn't a kid can see me. I must no longer be invisible._

"Who are you? How can you see me?" Jack asked weakly.

"It's me, Irma."

 _Irma?_ Jack thought to himself. "Irma?" he said aloud. "Y-you can still see me?"

Irma smiled and nodded, then with concern asked, "What happened to you?"

Jack sat upright. "I don't know. But I'm becoming mortal."

"What?" Irma was shocked at the news.

As Jack spoke with Irma, he began to notice his heart rate and pain begin to subside. He straightened his back, regarded the pond, then thought to himself, _Maybe it's this pond? I'm not so sore anymore._

Jack stared back at her and asked, "You were gone so long. Where did you go? I tried looking for you."

Irma touched his shoulder once more. "I will answer your questions later, but first since I'm here, maybe I can help you find out what's wrong."

"North," he began, "is looking into it. But something pulled me here to this pond."

"North?" Irma asked with a confused face.

Jack smiled. "Also known as Santa Claus."

"Oh okay," Irma smiled, "What do you think pulled you to the pond?"

"Well, all I know is that's where I became Jack Frost."

"Really?" Irma gazed over at the pond. "Wow."

"Yep," Jack said, eyeing in the same direction.

"So, how long have you been Jack Frost?" She asked, turning back to him.

"Over three hundred years. Which makes me 329 years old."

"That's amazing."

"I was eighteen when I was reborn into who I am today."

"Eighteen?" Irma said in astonishment.

"The Man in the Moon saw how I was with kids and the heroicness that I did by putting my life in harm's way of saving my sister from that exact pond. So, he brought me back to life as the Sprite of Winter. I'm also known as the Guardian of Fun."

"There's a man _in_ the Moon?" Irma asked, again confused.

Jack laughed. "Well, a magical being, anyway."

"There's so much that I don't know about you. And I'm glad I'm finally getting a chance to."

The two smiled, happy that they got a chance to see each other after all these years.

Jack and Irma looked long into each other's eyes without realizing it. Then Irma looked away and cleared her throat.

"So, since you believe the pond led you back here to stop you from becoming human, what do you plan to do?"

Jack took a breath he didn't know he was holding and answered, "I think I need to go back into the pond." He shrugged, "I don't know what else I can think of to do."

"Guess I should get out of your way so you can do what you need to do," Irma said, standing up.

"Please stay," Jack arose and gently grabbed her by the wrist. "I would like us to catch up more after I'm done here."

Irma smiled shyly then said, “okay. I would like that."

Jack returned that smile and began to walk to the pond by himself.

As he walked away from her, Jack began to feel that same pain again, although it wasn't as bad as it was earlier because he didn’t scream. He went down on his knees; his teeth clenched, and his eyes shut tightly. He held his chest.

"Jack," Irma yelled, running up to him.

Between each heavy breath that he tried to catch, Jack told her, "My feet are cold. I'm cold." He looked up at her, scared.

She embraced Jack trying to comfort him.

"Maybe this isn't what you're supposed to do," she said. "Why don't you come over to my house and figure out something else on why you were pulled back here to find a cure." Then she added, looking into his eyes, "Hopefully, North can find something before it's too late."

Jack was becoming confused: When Irma was near him, he felt fine, and when she was away, he was in agony. So, he agreed to go with her. He allowed her to help him balance, but he didn't want to knock her over, so he put most of his weight on his staff.


	4. Chapter 3 Catching Up

Irma and Jack entered a light yellow, forty-year-old two-story home.

“Wow! This is a neat looking house,” Jack said, gazing around while being led to the living room loveseat. When he sat down, he placed his staff against the couch’s armrest while Irma went over to the living room closet and took out a small white blanket. As she handed it to him, he asked, “You’re eighteen, aren’t you?”

“I know there isn’t much décor to really call it much of a home yet, but thank you,” Irma answered, “And yes, I am,” Then she added, “I so badly wanted to come back here and see you again, I saved up my allowance to buy something that was of my taste, but affordable.”

Jack was taken aback, “You saved up just to see me?”

Irma looked away, embarrassed. “Ever since that night, you saved me from almost falling into that icy pond and taking me ice skating on those other days, you became my best friend.”

Jack smiled and laid his hand on top of hers. “Where did you go? I tried looking for you.”

Irma looks back at Jack. “My dad’s job relocated us. We ended up moving to where it doesn’t snow. Well, unless you were up North of the state, anyway.”

“What state?” Jack pressed on.

“Arizona,” she answered. “We had to move right after that winter. I wanted to tell you so bad, but I wasn’t able to leave a note or a letter.”

“I should have looked harder for you. You were my only real friend at the time, and I failed you.” He looked down at the floor, his eyes saddened. “I guess I only thought that you were somewhere it can get cold. I should have also looked where it only gets hot,” Jack said apologetically. “I was so stupid to give up on finding you so easily.”

“Would you have been all right being out of your element?” Irma asked curiously.

“The heat doesn’t bother me because my body temperature never changes.” He paused, looking down at his less than pale hands. “Well, until these past few weeks.”

“I’m back now, Jack. And I promise I’m not going anywhere this time. Best Friends honor.” Irma wound her left pinky around his right one to lock that promise in place. “I pinky swear,” she smiled. “I’ll be by your side even if you become human.”

He smiled back, “I never thought that my first best friend, for all this time, kept her belief in me.”

“I had to, Jack. I know it’s a bit strange, but you are important to me.”

Jack embraced her with a hug. “Thank you.”

Irma wasn’t expecting him to hug her and jumped slightly but not noticeably. He wasn’t as cold as she expected him to be, mainly because he was becoming mortal and his freezing temperature was diminishing. She returned the hug and said, “you’re welcome.”

They let go of each other, and as they parted Irma asked, “How are you feeling?”

“I actually feel better,” Jack answered, readjusting the blanket around his legs and feet. “Which is strange because I know I’m not done transforming into a mortal.”

“I saw how much pain you were in,” she said. “It’s strange how that just suddenly vanished when you’re still changing.”

“Well, the pain being on the sidelines right now is a relief. But, yeah, I don’t understand it either.” Jack shrugged, fixing the blanket once more. He was uncomfortable, but at the same time, Jack wanted to keep his feet from being their usual frozen selves.

“If you’re feeling tired at all, I have a bed in the extra bedroom,” Irma told him.

“Thank you,” Jack answered. “I am a little bit exhausted. But it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other.” He grabbed ahold of her hand, his eyes still filled with happiness, “I can stay up all night and catch up on all the things we missed over the years if we’re able.”

She smiled widely, “I would like that.”

The two talked for two hours more, laughing and sharing other emotions with each other’s stories. When it was time to show Jack to the extra bedroom upstairs, they strike up more conversations.

Jack sat in the bed, his staff now up against the wall near him, while Irma sat in a rocking chair that she scooted closer.

The conversations ended around 11:30.

As Jack settled to sleep, Irma left for her room.

Irma only got a few feet through the hallway before Jack started to scream.

“Jack!” Irma ran back into the room and to his bed. He stopped as soon as she touched his arm.

Jack was able to take control of his breathing faster but kept his eyes closed as he said, “Please don’t leave. This pain never comes around when you’re near.”

“I’ll be right here,” she responded, lying down beside him.

Jack opened his eyes to see her, then moved closer to her and began to cry. He couldn’t take this anymore.

Irma saw his eyes; his right eye was now brown.

As if reading her thoughts, Jack trembled in his speech as he asked, “more of me has changed, hasn’t it?”

Irma only nodded, she felt sorry for him.

* * *

It was two o’clock in the morning. Jack and Irma were sound asleep close together.

There were three knocks at the window. Jack awoke to it.

Jack looked over at the window to see who or what it was. His eyes adjusted and focused on a figure that stood on the small balcony. He realized who it was.

He got up, careful not to wake Irma, opened the window, and whispered, “Tooth? What are you doing here so late?”

“Oh my gosh, Jack.” Tooth whispered, her hands flying up to her mouth in shock. “You _are_ transforming into a mortal.”

“How did you know where to find me?” Jack asked in a whisper, confused. The only person who knew where he was, was North, and it was only to this town’s pond.

“I went to visit you guys at the North pole, and that’s when North told me everything. He gave me a snow globe, and I said your name to find you.”

“Oh,” Jack looked away. “Sorry, you had to find out about what’s happening to me.”

Tooth put a hand on his face to get him to look back at her. “There’s still time, Jack.” She smiled, “North asked me to come and get you. He found something in the Guardian book that will help you.”

Jack’s face lit up, but he made sure to keep his voice as a whisper as he asked, “He did? What, what did it say?”

“I don’t know, he wants you to see it,” She put out her hand for him to take. “Let’s go, Jack.”

Jack looked back at the sleeping form of Irma, backed away from the window, then looked back at Tooth and said, “Tooth, I can’t go with you.”

Tooth was confused. “Why not? If you stay, you’ll become mortal.”

Jack shook his head. “If I _go_ , I become mortal _fast_. Then there is no reason for me to be there because I would no longer be a Guardian anyway.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying.” Tooth looked over at the bed, “why are you here?”

Jack looked back at Irma once more and smiled. “She’s my best friend.”

“An adult can see you?”

“She kept her belief in me for eleven years.” He sat at the foot of the bed. Tooth flew in and stood by the window.

“Why are you sleeping in the same bed if you’re only best friends?” she asked curiously.

“She keeps my pain and transformation at bay.” Jack touched one of Irma’s blanket-covered legs.

“What do you plan to do then, Jack? You can’t stay here, forever, you have Guardian duties.” Then with a worried face asked, “What if your transformation to human kills you, instantly turning you into dust.”

Jack thought about that, “I don’t want to think about what may happen. I would hope that when I do become human, I will be able to live out my days.” He walked back toward Tooth and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “I don’t want to give up being the Sprite of Winter or a Guardian, Tooth. Believe me. I’ve always loved being Jack Frost. But until I see what that book says, I can’t leave her side. Have North send the book through a portal.”

Tooth was saddened but nodded her head. She embraced him tightly, then flew away.

Jack closed the window and got back into the bed. The movement stirred Irma awake.

“Jack?” Irma asked sleepily. She turned her body to see him, “Is everything okay?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He laid his hand on her arm. “Tooth,” He began, then realized she wouldn’t know who that was, so started over. “The Tooth fairy came by and told me that North found something in the Guardian book.” His voice was full of excitement.

Irma smiled widely. “That’s great news!”

“I’m curious on what it says,” Jack said. “I do hope it’s something good.”

“It’s a Guardian book. Why wouldn’t it be something good?” Irma gently brushed his bangs with her fingers.

“I guess I’m just scared about what it could say.”

Irma gave him a reassuring smile, “Well, whatever it may say, I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it.”

Jack smiled back, “You seem to know how to make a guy feel better.” His hand slid down to her hip. “You are a great friend.”

Irma gave a shy laugh. “I try.” She then changed the subject, “Jack? How are you going to see the book?”

“I told her to have North bring it here through a portal.”

“I’m sure you probably wanted to go. Sorry, I have to keep you bound.”

“Hey, hey,” Jack sat up on his elbow. “Don’t blame yourself for my predicament.” He ran his hand through her hair.

“What if it is my fault?” Irma propped herself onto her elbow as well. 

“How can it possibly be your fault?”

She looked away. “There has to be an explanation on why I keep you from hurting, even transforming.”

He smiled sincerely, “We’ll figure that out together once the book gets here.”

Irma nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip.


	5. Chapter 4 He Needs A Guardian

Tooth returned to North’s toy shop to find him hard at work at making sure all the toys were at his expectations.

North saw Tooth but no Jack. “Tooth? Where is Jack?”

“He’s staying at a young woman’s house he says is his best friend from eleven years ago,” she told him. “He said that he didn’t want to leave her side because she was helping him from transforming.”

North smiled, thanks to the Guardian book he knew the reason Jack wasn’t leaving the young woman’s side willingly.

“Why are you smiling?” Tooth asked. “Don’t you think it would be best if Jack were here with us?”

“He must remain where he is at, Tooth,” North told her. “It is where he needs to be. The young woman will help him through his change.”

“What does the Guardian book say about his condition?” she asked, concerned.

“In all in due time.” He said sympathetically, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Let Jack have his privacy to go about this.”

Tooth gave in and nodded, telling North that she will let it alone until Jack was ready. But in the back of her mind, she didn’t like that Jack wasn’t under the supervision of the other Guardians to make sure he was okay.

“I will let him sleep and wait until daylight in Burgess to send the book to him,” North said.

“You don’t want anyone to keep an eye on him,” Tooth asked, “to make sure he’s going to be okay?”

“He’s just fine. Nothing for you to worry about. He’s not dying.”

“But we understand him more than anyone—”

“Tooth. I know you care a lot for him, but just let him be. He needs time to comprehend what’s going on, and his best friend is there by his side.”

North continued to walk his rounds, leaving Tooth behind.

Tooth knew she wasn’t going to get anything out of him nor persuade him about Jack. She flew off back to the Tooth Palace to wait until morning hit a particular town.

She believed Jack needed another Guardian by his side. She was going to keep an eye on him just in case he needed her.


	6. Chapter 5 The Reason Why

It was nine in the morning. Irma stirred first, sitting up in the bed. She was about to get out of bed to go to the bathroom down the hall when she remembered she couldn’t stray too far from Jack.

Feeling movement, Jack awoke to it. He saw Irma sitting up against the headboard.

“Good morning,” Jack said, sitting up.

“Morning,” Irma smiled. “How did you sleep?”

“Slept like a baby,” he answered with a smile.

“That’s good.” She put a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Hey, about yesterday,” Jack sat up straighter against the headboard. “I’m sorry if I was being too touchy-feely. I’m just happy that you’re here and that you’re not an imagination.”

“It’s okay,” Irma told him. “I guess I was doing the same thing, too.”

“I thought about you for the longest time.” He looked down at his hands resting in his lap, “Losing the only real friend I ever had was tough. And I was stupid in not continuing to look for you like I should have.” Jack looked toward the window, “Three years ago when I was chosen to become a Guardian, I wasn’t interested in that at the time. Bunny, the Easter Bunny, said that I didn’t have a clue how to bring joy to kids anyway. I told him Snow Days are what kids like, and his comeback was, that _none_ of them _believe_ in me, that it’s like I don’t even _exist_. Pretty much saying that I just bring snow and not _bribe_ them—", Jack made hand gestures to combat his annoyance on the bribing. He was still not into doing that to kids. –"with gifts like _eggs_ and _presents_. Like what I do is nothing anyone would enjoy.” He faced back to Irma, “That _hurt_ me because I did have a believer at one point, but I couldn’t tell him because he would have said something that would have set me off.”

“Why was he treating you that way?” Irma asked, getting him to press on.

“Well, back in 1968, I kind of gave his Easter a blizzard,” he laughed an embarrassed laugh. “He can really hold a grudge.”

Irma turned her body and leaned her left shoulder on the headboard. “Jack, there is _no_ reason for you to dwell on the past anymore. I’m right here,” she placed her hand on top of his, then leaned forward to kiss him once on the cheek.

As Irma got closer, Jack, not understanding what she was doing, turned his face to her, and her lips touched his.

They pulled apart quickly.

“Sorry,” they both unison, as they look away and blush.

“Sorry,” Jack said again, still blushing. “I didn’t realize what you were doing.”

“It’s ok. I shouldn’t have done that,” Irma bit her lip.

“I’m not mad or disgusted.” He was about to say more when a portal appeared in front of them, between the bed and a dresser.

A medium-large, dark-brown and gold box with a large gold “G” in the middle of it resembling the book itself, emerged and bounced slightly on the floor. A red and white square box, a half smaller than the first one, followed after. The portal vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

Jack walked up to the boxes and sat them both on top of the dresser. He opened the smaller one first and saw that it was a magic snow globe. There was also a letter inside.

He unfolded the letter. It read:

_Dear Jack,_

_I hope what I found in the book is the answer you’re looking for._

_Whatever it is you decide; I will be very happy for you and wish you the best._

_I gave you the snow globe not only for you to return the book, but also to allow you to come and visit if you do choose what I think you will, for one last visit._

_I have yet to tell Bunny and Sandy about your situation but will be putting a meeting together as soon as possible. Perhaps, maybe, you can join us then. I will let you know when._

_For now, Jack, let destiny lead you to where you want to go._

_Sincerely Your Friend,_

_N.S. North_

_(Guardian of Wonder)_

“What?” Jack asked aloud to himself with a raised brow. Then thought, _Maybe I should have read the book first._

He put the letter down then proceeded to the big box and opened the book to a page that was bookmarked.

Irma remained where she was.

He read the book to himself.

After a couple of minutes, Jack had a look of shock on his face. He whispered to himself, “I, I can’t believe it. That’s what I’ve been feeling, that’s, that’s why I’m changing. I - I’m—" He turned around to face Irma, —"You’re—"

Jack walked back to the bed, his face still with shock. “After all these centuries…You’re someone special from my past.” He sat on Irma’s side of the bed.

Irma was confused, “What are you talking about?”

“Our souls. It says that we’ve been reunited.”

“Reunited?” She asked, curiously. “What was in that book?” Then with a raised eyebrow, “Does it also say anything about why your transformation is so painful?”

“I don’t know the reasoning behind why it hurts to transform. I didn’t see anything about it. And the book indicated that the reason I’m reverting back to human is that our souls have reunited. I have ten days to spend with you like this—"

“And then what?” she asked, interrupting.

“I choose if I want to stay human or revert back into a Sprite.”

“Why would you want to stop being the Winter Sprite, and even having eternal life?” Then she added, “It’s November, people are expecting all types of snowy weather.”

Jack shrugged. “There’s just not going to be snow-white Christmases this year. And I’m ok with that, along with any other year. I’ve given people snow for three hundred and three years. I can use a break,” he laughed in his words. 

Irma realized that that was true. He was at that for an extremely long time. “I guess you could use a break,” she nodded with a smile.

Curious more on the reunited soul subject, Irma asked, “So, explain what it means to become human again for a lost love?”

“I guess what it means, is that when a Guardian had someone in their previous life come across them in the next, for a short time until they decide what being they want to be, revert back to their former selves when they were together the first time.”

“How sure are you,” she asked, “that it’s me who is your lost love?”

“I am a hundred percent sure,” Jack said with a smile. “It all makes sense, the way we found each other; When you were a kid, you were a fan of all the Jack Frost movies. And yesterday, when I was still feeling that pain, I was called toward the pond, and you were there looking for me.”

The pain he felt that first time sought an answer, “When did you come back to Burgess, exactly?”

“Four weeks ago,” Irma answered.

Jack’s eye’s widened, and his mouth fell open. “Four weeks?” Then in a semi-whisper said, “That’s when it all started.”

“I know it doesn’t look like I just moved in, but as you noticed, I don’t have that much stuff that needed unpacking.”

Becoming serious, Jack asked, “Going back to when you asked if I was sure that you were the one, do you sense or feel anything that can prove that we were lovers in the past and that we were destined to find each other again?”

“I have been feeling something. I guess I should believe what your Guardian book says, and trust what my heart feels.”

“I wish I had those memories of our relationship from three centuries ago.” Jack turned his body to face her better, his right leg now on the bed, then took both of her hands in his as he added, “I would like to continue to pursue this lost love.”

Irma tightened her grip around his hands and with a loving smile, said, “I would like to pursue it as well.”

Jack stood up, balancing one foot on the ground and the other on the bed as he leaned closer to Irma. He touched his forehead to hers as his palms laid flat against the headboard on either side of her, then said with a gentle and soft voice, “Teach me.”

Confused by what Jack meant, Irma asked, “Teach you what?”

Still, in that voice and position, he said, “When we accidentally touched lips, I was afraid that you were going to continue it. I was scared that you might have thought I wasn’t into it.” He closed his eyes, “I don’t, I don’t know how to kiss.” Then looking back at her, asked, “Would you teach me how?”

“Saving just for me?” Irma asked with a laugh.

“Well, I never had anyone to share a kiss with, so I guess that would be a yes,” Jack laughed as well.

Irma blushed and gave a shy smile as she gently took hold of the neck of Jack’s hoody and pulled him back to his side of the bed. They faced each other. She looked into his eyes a moment, before stroking the side of his jaw.

Irma gave a flirtatious smile. Jack, seeing that smile, looked at her contentedly.

Irma spoke softly, “Part your lips slightly.” Her hand stroked his cheek.

He did.

“Slowly begin to close your eyes as you lean closer and closer to the kiss,” Irma continued. As she told him what to do, she was slowly closing her eyes as she moved closer to his lips.

Jack followed suit as he put his arm around her.

Their lips touched. Irma’s hand was now on his chest, moving slowly up to his shoulder then back down, and continuing the motion.

Jack felt Irma’s warm lips against his own. It felt right. He didn’t want this kiss to end.

Even with his eyes closed, he was able to follow everything Irma did by feeling the sensations of both the slow, passionate kiss and the touches she was giving him. His hand rubbed her upper back.

The kiss lasted for four minutes. They parted, still holding on to each other and staring into each other’s eyes.

“What did you think about your first kiss?” Irma asked, in a soft voice.

Jack smiled, laid his forehead against hers once again, and put his hand through her hair. “I could kiss you all day, every day,” he answered, his, now warm breath, touching the skin of her face.

He leaned in to kiss her, knowing now, how to go about it on his own.

A finger to his lips stopped him, he looked at her, confused. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing’s wrong. But I’m not done teaching you how to kiss.” Irma’s hand went back to his chest.

“What do you mean? I thought that was the kiss.” Jack was lost at what she meant because the kiss had stopped.

“That was a kiss, but I want to teach you another one.”

“There’s another one?”

She laughed, “Yes. There are twenty different ways of kissing.”

Jack had a look of surprise. “Twenty?” Then with a seductive look on his face, he said, “maybe you can teach me those kisses every day.” He winked.

Returning that same look, Irma answered, “maybe I will. How about I teach you this next one right now?”

“I can’t wait.” Jack’s hand traveled down to her lower hip; the bottom of his palm laid there as the rest of his hand laid upon her butt cheek.

Irma had him lay flat on his back as she went on top of him. Jack’s hands went to the lowest part of her back, his pinky’s grazing her butt. Her hands remained on his still clothed chest. “The beginning is the same. In kissing, you always close your eyes.”

“Ok. Then what?” He brought his hands down lower and squeezed her ass.

Irma jumped a little, her heart skips a beat. Jack chuckled and smirked. She smiled, licking her upper lip sexually.

“Part your lips a little more than you did from the first one,” she touched his lips gently with two fingers.

He parted his lips somewhat wider, Irma’s fingers being his guide.

“This kiss is called a _French kiss_ ,” Irma told him. “This one, you use the tongue.”

“Ooh. So, we get to taste each other? Now that is something I’m looking forward to.”

“We each take turns with our tongues inside the other’s mouth.” Irma once again touched her lips to his, her tongue finding its way in to taste him.

Jack was a quick study. Their tongues danced, making wet sounds.

The two kissed for eight minutes. When they parted for the second time, Irma sat up but remained on top of him.

“What did you think about that one?” Irma asked, as she played with his hair.

“I never thought that a kiss like that can be so amazing.”

“Glad you enjoyed this one,” she said, placing her hands back on his chest.

Jack sat up on his elbows, then he brought up one of his hands between her clothed breasts, his thumb and pinky grazing them, as his hand slid slowly upward to the neck of her shirt and pulling her back to him.

He kissed her twice on the lips before bringing his face to her ear and whispering, “I know what I want to do.”

Irma looked at him curiously. Jack answered her before she could speak by gently flipping her onto her back; she made a sound of surprise. He got off the bed, using the palm of his hand to tell her to stay put.

Jack stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Irma heard a painful moan on the other side of the door and knew, quickly, what was happening. She wanted to go to him but forced herself to stay where she was.

It took less than a minute before Jack reentered the bedroom. He no longer had white streaks in his hair. He was now fully human.

Irma walked over and hugged him. “This is what you want?” Irma asked.

“This _is_ what I want. I want to be with you for the rest of your life. I want to die with you and not have to wait again for however many more centuries just to find you all over again.” Jack tightened his arms around her, “I understand, now, why I just want to be so close to you and touch you, because my soul yearns for yours.” He put her face between his hands and said, “You _are_ my destiny.” He touched his lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 6 Didn’t We Share Something Special?

After the long and passionate kiss, Jack and Irma left the bedroom hand in hand. Irma leaned against him.

Tooth was at the window and only caught the two walking out the bedroom door holding hands.

She flew to other windows to get more glances and found them in the living room. Tooth made sure they couldn’t see her peeking in, as she stood more to the side of the window.

Tooth could see Jack clearly; she saw that there was no Winter Sprite left in him. She also saw him sitting rather close to someone he claimed was only his best friend.

They seemed to be talking, but she couldn’t hear what they were saying. And as they were talking, she saw the young woman rub his clothed chest, say something, then Jack holds his hoodie out to look down at it. That’s when Tooth noticed that the frost on his blue hoodie was gone.

Jack really was a hundred percent human now.

Tooth really needed to find out what was going on and why Jack was human.

She saw movement from the woman. The woman draped her legs over Jack’s and laid her head on his chest. Tooth saw Jack smile and kiss her on the top of the head as he wrapped his arms around her.

Why would Jack lie and say they were only best friends, when in fact they were more than that?

Tooth knew something was going on that shouldn’t have been; It had to be the reason why Jack was human, and she needed to help him become a Sprite again.

She flew to the front door and knocked.

* * *

Jack really did enjoy this closeness he has been sharing with his long-lost soulmate.

Being on his own and not having any responsibilities was now beyond him, not only since he was a Guardian for three years, but now he had someone to share his life with. It truly felt better than what he thought for so many centuries. He was grateful he got out of that very long and depressing phase.

He held Irma in his arms as she sat partially on his lap. Everything just felt so right like the whole world stopped spinning just for the two of them. And he never wanted to let this feeling go.

Jack put a hand under Irma’s chin to look into those beautiful brown eyes of hers, he also wanted to place a tender loving kiss onto those soft pink lips again.

Their lips were about to touch when there was a knock at the door.

The two sighed in annoyance.

“Who is it?” Irma asked, still looking into Jack’s eyes, her hand resting on his shoulder.

“I need to speak with Jack,” the voice answered.

Jack looked over at the door, he knew who that voice belonged to.

Irma got off him, and he walked over to the door and opened it. “Tooth? What are you doing back here?” Jack asked curiously.

Tooth gave him a tight embrace.

Jack threw his hands up in surprise. There wasn’t any reason for him to be surprised because Tooth always gave him hugs like this, but, this time, he really wasn’t expecting any other woman to hug him who wasn’t Irma.

“Jack, why are you fully human?” Tooth asked, her arms still around his neck.

Before answering, Jack proceeded to unlatch her hands from around him. “I’ve been flattered by your hugs, but I think it’s time you stop.” To make sure he wasn’t sounding mean, he added, “Not meaning that in a rude way. It’s just that, well—” He trailed off, not sure if he should tell her now or wait until all the other Guardians got together.

“Sorry,” Tooth said, brushing her head’s feathers in a shy manner.

Irma walked up behind Jack. “She’s already here, Jack. If you want to tell her what she wants to know now before the other Guardians, go ahead.”

Jack looked at Irma. She was right, there was no reason for him to keep their long-lost love from anyone even if it’s just to wait for the meeting.

Jack invited Tooth into the house, and they walked into the living room. He asked for Tooth to sit on the couch as he stood in front of her and next to Irma.

“Ok,” Jack started. “Since you really want to know what has been going on with me these past few weeks, I guess it would be right to tell you now.” He put his arm around Irma pushing her closer to his side, then he continued, “Irma and I are past lovers who were brought back together.”

“Past lovers?” Tooth asked.

“From when I was human,” he answered. “The book said that a Guardian would revert back to their original form for ten days for their reunited soul mate and on that tenth day choose if they want to remain their original forms or return as a Sprite. I think the returning of the Sprite thing is if there wasn’t any intimacy within those ten days. Which is my interpretation because how can you not share that intimate bond with your true love?” Jack looked at Irma with passionate eyes, his hand brushing through her hair.

Irma looked at him in the same way. One arm was already around his back, so to fully embrace him, she brought her other arm around his abdomen. “Y-you really want to?” she asked Jack.

“Yes. This pull I feel toward you is so strong. I know the kisses were our first bonding of our souls, and I know it could feel as if we’re moving fast. But if you feel it too, it feels as if our souls are wanting to bring back where we shared our first intimate closeness with each other all those centuries ago. Our first _true_ bonding of the soul.”

“I do feel that exact same way, Jack. But I want to savor being with you this way before we get that far.”

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but fingers to his lips stopped him. “I know what you said about the bonding before the tenth day. We have time, Jack. Let’s enjoy these moments of being with each other after all these centuries.” Irma put her mouth to his ear and whispered, “then we can have fun.”

Jack smiled and chuckled. “You scared me there for a moment,” he whispered back.

Still, in a low voice, she answered, “Just playing hard to get,” Irma smirked.

There was a clearing of the throat.

Jack and Irma looked back at Tooth as if they had forgotten she was there.

“Oh, ah, oops,” Jack said. “Sorry, Tooth. Got caught up in the moment,” Jack blushed. “So, yeah, I’m human because of my destiny. The Man in the Moon will have to find someone else to take over for me.”

“Is it all right if Jack and I talked in private?” Tooth asked Irma.

“Um, yes, of course.” She kissed Jack on the cheek, “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”

Jack watched her go; he knew he wasn’t ever going to get used to her walking away from him. He wanted her by his side at all times to smell her beautiful flowery scent, to feel the touches she gives him, to taste her.

“Jack?”

He was taken out of his reverie, “Huh? Oh, sorry. You wanted to speak to me alone?”

“Yes,” Tooth answered.

“If it’s about me no longer being the Sprite of Fun or a Guardian, I already made up my mind. I want to stay human.”

Tooth looked saddened by that. “It is about that, and also about something else.”

“What is it?” Jack asked, with a raised brow.

“About us.”

Jack was confused, “Us?”

“Weren’t we sharing a closeness for these past three years?”

“A closeness we shared?” Jack was in complete confusion now, “We never shared a closeness, Tooth.”

“What about all those smiles and looks we gave each other?”

“I only see you as a good friend. That’s all. I’m sorry if the way I was acknowledging you was taken in the wrong context.”

“I thought we felt something?” Tooth asked, now standing in front of him.

“Felt something?” Jack shook his head, “I wasn’t, I’m not—”

“Then why are you hesitating?”

“Because I’m confused that you believe that I was showing you attraction.” Jack’s eyebrows crinkled, “Before Irma, I wasn’t looking or interested in having a relationship with anyone. I’m sorry.”

Suddenly, Jack was met with a surprise kiss from Tooth, “Umph!” His eyes were wide with shock.

Jack pushed her away after only a couple seconds, wiped his mouth, and quickly backed away from her. His face was in utter shock and confusion. “W-What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me, Jack,” she answered. “I’m trying to get you to understand that I know you better than anyone and I can give you what you want.”

Jack’s emotions changed to anger. “No! No! You will never be able to give me what I want! I. Do. Not. Share. You’re feelings!” He pointed to the door. “Get out!”

“You will soon enough, Jack.”

“Get out of this house! Now!”

When Jack yelled, Irma came running to the middle of the stairwell to see what he was screaming about. “Jack? What’s going on?”

Tooth was now near the door and gave Irma a disgusted look.

Irma gave a confused look as Tooth flew out, and Jack closed and locked the door.

“What happened, Jack?” Irma asked as she joined him at the door.

Jack looked over at her, “I, I never knew how she felt about me.”

“She has feelings for you?”

“Yeah. And I never noticed.” He gave Irma a reassuring look, “I only see her as a friend, nothing more.”

She smiled, telling him that she believed him.

“Why were you yelling at her?” Irma asked.

“She kissed me.”

“On the lips?” Irma asked, wanting him to be more precise.

“Yes, I pushed her away.” He looked over at the front door, “Something’s different about her. She’s not acting like herself.”

“She has a crush on you. Who wouldn’t? You are very attractive,” Jack smiled at that. “Maybe she just wanted to share her feelings finally with you.”

“But after I told her that you’re my soulmate? The Tooth I know wouldn’t have kissed me, she would’ve been happy and congratulated me instead.”

“When you see the other Guardians, you should tell them your concerns about her.”

Jack nodded slowly, agreeing.


	8. Chapter 7 Close

It was the next day, and Jack and Irma were on the living room couch in silence but enjoying each other’s company.

Jack had been racking his brain since he kicked Tooth out of the house, he barely talked. He allowed Irma to hug, touch, and kiss him on the cheek, but he hardly spoke a word to her.

Irma thought that this awkward silence went on long enough and decided to try to strike up a conversation. “Jack?” She took hold of his hand, “Why are you letting that get to you so much? She’s just a jealous woman who didn’t get your love. That’s all.”

Jack looked at her. “I know. And I don’t know why I’m feeling this way. But I’m sensing something is wrong—”

“How can you sense something is wrong? Do some of your powers remain in you?”

He shook his head, “No. It may be because I was a Sprite for so many centuries that I just know if something’s off.”

Irma nodded her head slowly in understanding. “The other Guardians can handle her, now,” she said. Then while still holding his hand, she used her other one and laid it on the side of his face. “I just don’t want to end up being in the back of your mind as an afterthought.”

That got Jack back into reality. “What? Don’t ever say that!” He took his hands and placed them on her shoulders, “You will never be an afterthought! I will never, ever put you there. You will always remain in the forefront of my mind, and be my whole heart,” He embraced her, at the same time smashing his lips to hers.

Jack made sure this kiss lasted much longer; when he felt her about to stop and push away, he tightened his grip around her and hardened the kiss.

As the kiss continued, Jack lifted Irma up to lay her flat on the couch, her legs going over the armrest. He was on his knees and elbows.

Because Jack lifted her up, her arms had instinctively gone around his neck to keep herself from falling. Her fingers now were in his hair, gently pulling to arouse him even deeper into their kiss.

As that was happening, Jack couldn’t help himself but bring his hands to her waist, his fingers finding patches of bare skin as her shirt rolled up when he laid her down.

Jack’s own touches aroused her as well, and he smiled into the kiss. His hands traveled slightly upward to the bottom of her ribcage and remained there, letting her know he wasn’t going to continue further without her permission.

Jack felt fingers leave his hair and was replaced by the feeling of his hoodie and shirt being pulled toward his upper body. This action forced him to stop the long intimate kiss as he sat upright on his knees and helped pull them off.

Irma stared at his toned body; he had a six-pack. Her hands traced the lines that formed the muscles. “I knew I wasn’t imagining feeling muscles under that blue hoodie of yours.”

He laughed, “yep, all muscle. Even though I look like I shouldn’t have any.”

“Well, they look great on you,” she smiled, retracing his abdomen muscles again.

He grinned, “Thank you.”

She slid her hands up his body, from his abdomen to the back of his neck. She pulled him down for, yet, another kiss.

This time, Jack laid his body on top of hers, his hands back at her bare waist. He proceeded to lift the shirt over her bra covered breasts.

He stopped, thinking she may not like what he was doing. “If I’m going too far, I’ll stop. And I’m not looking to have sex, I promise. I will wait until you’re ready.”

Irma smiled at him. “Thank you.” She gripped the top of his pants, getting a surprised gasp from Jack, and pulled him back down. “I trust you.”

He smiled back, and as he was about to continue to remove her shirt, he was interrupted.


	9. Chapter 8 North Pole Pt. 1

A portal appeared right in front of Jack and Irma and the two jumped in surprise. An envelope flew out landing on Irma.

“You okay?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, no paper cut,” Irma chuckled.

He checked for marks anyway, his hand caressing her stomach. And she was right. She was fine.

“This will be from North,” Jack then said, taking the letter out of the envelope. “I think he’s ready to have that meeting.”

He read it to himself, then said aloud, “He wants you to come with me to meet you.”

“That sounds fun. When does he want to see us?”

“Now.” Irma looked at Jack with raised brows. “I know. North needs to work on his timing.” He kissed her on the nose before getting up.

“Was that your version of _nipping at my nose?_ ” Irma asked with a smile.

Jack winked.

“Guess we should add that kiss as number twenty-one,” she told him, pulling back down her shirt. “And, before I forget, that long kiss that we did is called, _The Lingering kiss_.”

He smirked then said, “That’s another one of my favorites.” Jack had to walk to the back of the couch to get his hoodie.

As he put his arms through the sleeves, he told her, “You should get a jacket. Where we’re going is going to be a lot colder.”

Irma walked over to the living room closet and took out a thick red coat.

“What about your feet?” she asked, walking back over to him. “I do have black socks that will fit you.”

“I guess I’m going to have to get used to having something on my feet. Today would be a good day to start.”

The two headed upstairs. Jack went into the extra bedroom to get the snow globe and the Guardian book while Irma went to her room to get the pair of socks, along with her shoes.

They met in the hallway; Jack put on the socks then told the snow globe where they wanted to go.

The portal opened. Jack looked over at his long-lost girlfriend, smiled, then took her hand. “It’s going to be a little bit bumpy.”

* * *

“So, what’s with the suspense, North?” Bunny asked, standing next to the large fireplace.

“Be patient. Once Jack arrives, all will be revealed.”

The two, along with Sandy, heard fluttering. They looked to see four of Tooth’s little fairies fly toward them.

“Where’s Tooth?” North asked.

Baby Tooth answered with a shrug and a chirp.

The portal they’ve been waiting for arrived and Jack emerged with a young woman in hand. Jack had to put his free hand in front of her to stop her from tumbling over.

Bunny, Sandy, and the four fairies had the looks of surprised shock while North had a smile on his face.

Sandy had a question mark form above his head as Bunny asked, “Why did two humans just come through the portal?”

“Surprise,” North said with a huge grin.

“W-What? I’m surprised all right! Who are they?” Bunny looked back and forth at the couple and North.

Sandy, being only four-foot-tall, noticed something Bunny paid no attention to. He tapped Bunny on the leg to get his attention.

“Huh? What is it, Sandy?” he asked.

Sandy pointed to the human boy’s pants.

Bunny gasped. “No way! Jack Frost?”

“It’s me,” Jack answered, with a slight bow and smile.

“It’s him,” North said, laying his elbow on Bunny’s shoulder.

The fairies flew closer and went around Jack’s head, looking him over.

Jack smiled at them, saw one of them that was familiar, and said, “Hey, Baby Tooth, it’s me.”

Baby Tooth smiled, then tweeted.

Jack smiled and laughed slightly, “Don’t worry, you’ll know the reason real soon.”

One of the other fairies saw the clasped hands and tweeted to her three friends. Jack had to laugh at that as well. He raised their hands for them to see.

He smiled at Irma as she watched these tiny tooth fairies in awe. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

“What, what happened to you?” Bunny asked in astonishment. “Man in the Moon get bored of you or something?” He walked a few feet closer to Jack.

“Hey!” Jack yelled, glaring at him. “If it were anyone, he was bored of it’d be you! You were around _longer_ than I was.”

Irma tightened her grip around Jack’s hand as he initiated to step toward the tall rabbit, forcing him to stop. He still gave him the stare down. 

“That’s not what happened, Bunny,” North replied.

“Then on with it. Why is Jack human and who’s the girl?” He pointed at Jack and the girl as he looked at North.

“That young woman is very special to Jack,” North answered.

Jack picked up from there, “Irma is my long-lost love from when I was human.”

“Long lost love? No way!” Bunny was having trouble believing that Jack would even have a girlfriend. The way he perceived him, Jack was rude and a troublemaker. Not someone, any woman should want to fall in love with. Though he didn’t know how he was when he was human back then, this human version was like the Winter Sprite.

“Well, don’t sound _so_ shocked,” Jack retorted at Bunny!

“Sorry, but am I being punked? Tell me this is a joke?” Bunny said raising a brow.

“Bunny! Irma _is_ Jack’s true love,” North interjected!

“It’s not a joke,” Irma responded! Jack whipped his head in her direction. “You two may not get along, but I love the way he is. Maybe I like his type. A bad boy who also has a good heart. He’s sweet and caring.” She looked Jack straight in the eyes with a smile, “And I’m grateful to have him in my life. In other words, he’s irresistible.”

Jack smiled warmly, and his eyes glistened as she spoke those words. He kissed her on the lips. “I guess the timing’s right,” he then said, putting his forehead to hers.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I love you.”

Irma smiled widely, “I love you too.”

“I’m sorry, but I have to ask,” Bunny said interrupting their love fest. “Has he mentioned he breaks the record being on the naughty list?”

“Ok, now I feel like this was a bad idea to come here,” Jack said, turning his head to Bunny, still holding onto his love. “It’s been three years since I became a Guardian and you still disrespect me, and you’re doing so in front of her? Have some respect around women, will you?”

* * *

Sandy listened as they continued to bicker at one another, then decided it went on long enough and floated over to say hello to the woman.

He blocked Jack’s and Bunny’s view of each other as he shook Irma’s hand.

Jack’s features relaxed as he told Irma who the golden guy was, “This is Sandy, also known as Sandman.”

“It’s nice to meet you. My name is Irma.”

Sandy looked at Irma and Jack with a smile, and a heart with an arrow through it formed above him.

The couple smiled.

Before Sandy was to back away, a cloud with water droppings formed above him.

“I’m going to miss you too, Sandman,” Jack said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

North walked up to them and picked Jack up unexpectedly, giving him a bear hug and kisses on the cheeks. “I am truly happy for you, Jack!”

This was only the second time North ever did this to him; the first was when Jack became a Guardian, and Jack still felt uncomfortable. Of course, Jack wasn’t a touchy-feely kind of guy, well until he was reunited with Irma.

Jack was put back onto his feet, and North went up to Irma and did the same. She gasped.

Jack had to chuckle at his love’s reaction. It was the same as his, but she seemed to be holding her breath for she couldn’t breathe as it was, thanks to North squeezing her.

“Jack is lucky to have found you,” North told her. “I know for a fact that you will keep him in line.”

When Irma was let go, she took a deep breath. “You good?” Jack whispered to her, rubbing her back.

“I think so,” Irma whispered slowly.

Too excited for Jack, even though he knew they were losing a fellow Guardian and the bringer of Winter, North said to him, “I have some parting gifts for you, Jack.”

“You do?” he asked curiously.

North smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

As he walked away, Jack looked back over at Irma and said, “Come on. There’s something I want you to see.”

Jack walked her over to the balcony, and Irma’s face lit up. “Wow!”

“Pretty great, huh?”

“It’s amazing!” She saw toys of all sizes, shapes, and colors fly above and below them. The workshop was, as expected, huge.

She watched the toymakers and looked at Jack with a confused face. “Who are they? They don’t look like elves.” As if on cue, they heard a lone bell behind them and saw an elf walk off with a cup of dark liquid and two cookies.

Jack looked back over the balcony and said, “Those are yetis. In actuality, the elves don’t know how to make toys.”

“Wow! That changes every child’s belief, including most of humanity, never knew that Santa is Russian.”

“It is a lot to take in. Including what you were raised to believe suddenly changes perspective.”

“I would like to learn all the true facts about the holidays I thought I knew. Even for our kids, I want them to know what you know. Even about who you once were,” She turned, leaning up against the wooden railing.

“I would be happy to clear all that up for you, and to be sure _our_ kids know it all as well.” Jack put himself in front of her, his lower body against hers.

She could feel the pressure he was putting onto her, though he wasn’t bulging. He was toying with her, wanting to see the reaction she would show in unfamiliar territory.

What he got was a short rub from her bottom half.

She was toying back at him. “Being naughty, are you?”

Jack smirked, “What? I thought you liked naughty?” He kissed her neck, and a moan escaped from her lips.

“You’re not thinking about doing it now, are you?” she breathed. “I mean if there’s an empty room around here, somewhere.”

“No, I just want to love on you and get your reactions.”

“Looks like you won,” Irma’s eyes were closed as her boyfriend trailed small kisses on her neck and throat. “Thought you didn’t know how to do any kiss.”

“My soul must be taking over. I feel like I’m remembering how to please you.” He kept making trails, and shortly after, he unzipped her coat, partially, to move it and the fabric underneath to get to her shoulder.

Another moan.

“How is it that you can pleasure me so easily?” she asked as she moved her hips trying to do the same to him.

“Guess I’m just that good,” his lips were now on her collarbone.

She continued to move, and Jack did his best to keep himself from taking her there and now. He tried to keep his bulge at bay. He forced himself to concentrate on giving her kisses on her exposed skin, even though, by doing so, moans still escaped her and that was turning him on.

He loved her so much and wanted to have every part of her. His soul continued to grow with the yearning for her body. He knew hers was longing for that same thing.

Jack, only wanted to please his girlfriend, he didn’t realize his soul would begin to take over more so than he thought it was and had to stop it before it made him do things to her in a building full of people.

Jack kissed his way back up: kissing her jawline and making his way to her lips. He opened his mouth slightly, and his tongue nudged her mouth opened to let him in.

The two shared what was called a _Lizard kiss_ , where they slipped their tongues in and out.

 _We need to stop, but we can’t,_ Jack thought to himself. _We need some sort of distraction. The time when I need my powers!_

“Jack,” Irma began, trying to catch her breath, “I think our true bonding of the souls has neared the corner.”

“It certainly has.” The two were still making out. “Our souls are definitely in a hurry. I’m having trouble wanting to stop. I wish I had my powers to make some type of distraction.”

The two were starting to run out of breath, but their souls were not giving in. It has been too many centuries since they’ve been apart.

“What if you weren’t able to control them?” she asked, now having her hands finally leave the railing and wrap around Jack’s lower back.

“Good point.” Jack’s hands went to the lower front part of Irma’s hips. “Thank you for coming back to me.”

“You’re welcome.” It was barely audible, but Jack heard her.

“I’m about ready to put my hand in your pants,” he told her, the kiss finally stopping.

Irma smirked but said, “remember, we’re in a building full of people.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said saddened.

As if summoned, a throat cleared and the two stopped everything abruptly. It was Bunny.

Jack silently thanked him in his mind, even though Bunny was the last person he wanted to see after what he said earlier.

“That’s enough, you two, North is heading back.” He pointed to the right, and the couple saw North and five yetis turning a corner.

The couple reluctantly separated and walked with Bunny back to where the portal brought them.

The three beat North and the yetis back to the spot.

There were at least twenty-five or more presents that were laid out on to a table.

“Wow, North! That’s a lot of gifts,” Jack said, stunned.

“These will help get you started in your new life,” North answered.

Jack started opening the gifts. There were mostly white and different shades of blue long and short-sleeved shirts, but there were a few other colors that he could get away with such as black, grey, tan, and even forest green. He got khaki, blue, and black trousers. A few pairs of pajamas. There were some sneakers and plenty of sandals and flipflops just so he could get used to wearing something on his feet, socks included.

As he looked at each garment, he noticed some of them had one or more little snowflakes that could look like a brand, decoration, or a design. Jack chuckled at the recurring theme.

“Just to have something from when you were Jack Frost,” North smiled.

Jack’s face was lit up, “Thank you. I really appreciate all this.” He then looked at everyone that surrounded him, “I do hope that all of you won’t hesitate to stop by on occasion. Just give us a heads-up before you do, though.”

Everyone smiled and nodded their heads.

“You may be a pain in the arse, but you’re _our_ pain in the arse,” Bunny told him.

“Back atcha, Kangaroo,” Jack joked.

“I will let that one slide,” Bunny smiled.

“I am sorry that I’m no longer going to be fighting by your sides or helping watch over all the kids,” Jack said to his late fellow Guardians. “I feel like I wasted Manny’s time, even though he had plenty of time to make me a Guardian, _long_ ago.”

“You fulfilled your destiny as Guardian, Jack,” North spoke. “Now, it is time to fulfill your new one.” He walked up to him and placed a reassuring hand on Jack’s shoulder, “Always go where heart leads you. That’s your _truest_ destiny.”

“So, you’re not mad, whatsoever,” Jack asked?

“Not even a little,” he shook his head. “We’ve learned centuries ago that destiny is what it is. And that we mustn’t stand in its way. Whatever happens _is_ what happens, Jack.”

Jack’s big smile returned to his face.

Bunny walked up behind North, “Don’t worry, Man in the Moon will find someone to replace you.”

Jack only gave a slight smile to that, “Thanks.”

Bunny shook his head and gave a pigeon laugh. “Relax, mate, you’re going to have a great life.” He looked at Irma, “You and Irma, both.”

It was Irma’s turn to smile, “And I can’t wait for that life to begin.”

“And that time is real soon,” Jack added, winking at her.

Everyone around the couple looked at each other with raised brows. How those two were also showing _no_ shy or embarrassed reactions in what they said or did around each other was astonishing.

No, they weren’t doing anything inappropriate, but you could see how their facial expressions and non-sexual touches were dead giveaways.

“We don’t want to keep you for too long,” North said, “you have a life to get to. But I would like to speak with you alone, Jack.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Go ahead and say your last goodbyes. I will be waiting here.”

Jack nodded, took his girlfriend’s hand to pull her along, and proceeded to talk one last time with his Sprite friends and comrades.

* * *

Moments passed, and Jack and Irma were left alone with the Guardian of Wonder, though, the little tooth fairies were flying about still wanting to check out the couple from afar.

Irma was asked to follow because Jack didn’t want to venture too far from her.

As they walked, Irma saw the huge library straight ahead of them.

“May I check out your library, Santa?” She hurriedly corrected herself, “I-I mean North.”

The two men chuckled, and North told her, “I go by many names. You may call me, Santa.” Then he added, “And, of course, you may check out the library. There multiple languages to choose from.”

She smiled, though she still had a little blush on her cheeks. Jack, seeing how cute that was on her, leaned over and kissed one of the rose-colored cheeks.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Jack then told her as he stroked her other cheek with his thumb.

 _How intriguing_ , North thought to himself. _They are not afraid to show their passionate love with one another when people are near, but when they believe they misword or other, they feel out of place._

Irma composed herself and asked, “Does that mean you have Japanese books?”

“Sure do.”

Jack was curious, “you can read Japanese?”

“And speak it,” she answered. Then in Japanese, she said, “Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu, Jakku. Watashi no tamashī wa eien ni anata no monodesu.” She pecked him on the cheek.

Jack had a shocked look on his face. Then a smile formed, “Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu. Watashi no tamashī ga eien ni anata no monode mo arimasu yō ni.” He kissed her on the top of the hand.

If he kissed her on the lips, they would’ve ended right back to where they were: unable to control or stop themselves. Unless interrupted, of course!

Jack can speak many languages, including French, Chinese, German, Native American tribes, and more. But not including Pashto, Dari, nor Urdu.

Irma then left the two to talk alone.


	10. Chapter 9 North Pole Pt. 2

Jack watched her until she was out of view.

“I was not expecting to see this side of you,” North said as the two were now facing each other. “You are different person when around Irma.”

Jack smiled, “I guess I am. It’s like she’s grounding me; putting my soul at ease.”

“With her ‘round, you will be on nice list in no time.”

Jack laughed, “We’ll see.”

North laughed with him.

“I’m having surprises thrown at me left and right since the night I reunited with Irma,” Jack told him, looking toward the library.

“Don’t forget eleven years ago,” North reminded him. “The true-time you reunited with her.”

Jack swiveled his head back around in surprise. “How did you know about that?”

“Tooth told me.” As Jack nodded his head slowly in understanding, North said, “Wish I knew why she did not come to this good-bye meeting.”

“I know the reason,” Jack’s demeanor changed.

“Oh?” North’s curiosity perked up. He did want to know why Tooth would miss something like this.

“She came by the house yesterday twice: In the middle of the night to first tell me, you found the answer in the Guardian book, then later that same morning Irma and I decided to tell her what was going on because she wasn’t understanding why I wanted to be human.” Jack placed his hands into his hoodies’ pocket and walked only a few steps to his left nervously.

“Jack?”

Jack looked to the floor then back up at North. “Tooth _kissed_ me. I kicked her out of the house because of that. She thought that we shared something _special_ since the day I became Guardian, that me and her were supposed to be together and not Irma and I.”

“That is cause for concern,” North then said. “I will talk to her.”

Jack gave a small smile, “Thank you.”

“I do hope you have a wonderful life with your true love.”

“Oh, I know I will.” Jack’s face once again brightened by the mention of his love.

North’s face beamed with delight as he said, “I know fact I will be dropping presents to your home of future children!”

“Our kids will be looking forward to it.” With a smirk, Jack asked, “would they be able to stay up to see you?”

North chuckled, “Maybe once.”

“It won’t be too long until that happens,” Jack announced.

“Oh?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jack walked over to a pillar and leaned against it. “Well, since the day we reunited—things have been moving somewhat fast between us.” He shrugged, “Not sure why. I mean, it could be this ten-day thing, or it’s getting to where we left off all those centuries ago.” He put a finger to his lips in thought, “Makes me wonder how far in our relationship we got before I became Jack Frost. I didn’t see any memory of Irma and me when I finally found out who I once was.”

“Perhaps, Baby Tooth and the others can retrieve both your memory boxes.”

Jack smiled widely, “That’ll be a great idea. That way, we can understand and know more about each other.”

Jack looked up toward the ceiling and called out to the little fairies.

They flew down with curious faces.

Jack went straight to the point, “Can you please bring Irma’s and mine’s memory boxes?”

One of the fairies tweeted, “why?”

“I only saw a small part of my memories, and Irma needs to see her past life’s. We need to see what our lives were like with one another. The love we shared that allowed us to reunite in this century.”

The four fairies nodded and flew off, but Baby Tooth, was called by Jack again and flew back to him.

“Baby Tooth, why didn’t I see anything about her when I first saw the memories of my past?”

She tweeted, “The memory boxes only show you what you ask to see from your past.”

He nodded slowly and whispered-though loud enough for the two to hear, “When I found out that I was someone before I was Jack Frost, I wanted to know where I came from if I had parents and siblings.” He looked at North, “And also the reason why I was chosen to be a Guardian.”

Jack adjusted himself against the pillar, placing a foot behind him against it and folding his arms across his chest. “I never thought to see if I had anything else special in my life. I should have been more thorough in what I needed to see.”

“It wasn’t your time then, Jack,” North said. “You were meant to see what you were meant to see at that time.”

North splayed his hand. “What if there is something in your other memories that could have distracted you in helping us defeat Pitch?”

Jack’s eyes had a sad look to them now, “I guess.” Then he thought to himself, _Still would’ve been great to know, though._

“The past is past, Jack. No need to dwell.”

Jack gave a smile, “Irma said the same thing.”

“You should listen to her,” North smiled back.

“I wish it were that simple,” He looked down at the floor, “but it’s hard to let go of something that one should have had, to understand that his meaning in life had something and that he wasn’t alone, unwanted, and unseeing.”

North placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder, and Baby Tooth flew around his head. “I am so sorry what you had to endure for so long. And it was not fair to you. But, Jack, you must understand that Manny knew what he was doing and had reasons in doing so.” Jack gave him a look, “I know, he forced you to wait too long a time. You are, where you must be, _now_. And that is all that matters because you can live your life as you please.”

Jack swallowed, he needed to get ahold of himself already and not waste a day of this new-found life that he was finally given. 

“You’re right, you’re right!” He pushed himself from the pillar. “I need to start living in the moment and start focusing on the future. But Irma and I still need to see those memories.”

Another tweet and before Baby Tooth left, North told her, “If you see Toothiana, tell her it is important that I speak with her.”

Jack and North were once again left alone.

North changed the subject, “I have noticed you do not carry your staff.”

“Yeah, I have no need for it anymore. And, though it’s always been with me, I strangely don’t miss it.”

“Where is it?”

“It’s at the house,” Jack gave a curious look. “How come?”

“It is now just a relic and a piece of your history,” North took a package out of his coat and handed it to him. Jack always wondered how many different size pockets he had in that thing!

“Another gift? This really isn’t necessary, North.”

“Even though we just talked about no longer looking backward, I thought that maybe you would appreciate this.”

Jack hesitantly opened the red medium size box. Inside was his old white V-neck shirt with a brown leather vest and brown leather poncho.

“I thought these were thrown out?”

“Nah! Ye Oldie Outfitters of Urban Yore never throw clothes out.”

Jack chuckled with a small shake of his head, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

There was silence until a growl was heard.

“Why don’t you go get Irma, and I will have some food brought out to you?”

“I forgot we haven’t eaten anything before we got here.”

“I did not mean to rush you here to the pole.”

“It’s all right. We kinda forgot ourselves,” Jack rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassingly.

“Ah, no matter! You both will have food in bellies in no time!”

North walked away to get food for them, and Jack walked toward the library.

* * *

Jack found Irma still in the Japanese section. She was so engrossed in a book that she jumped when he snuck up behind and wrapped his arms around her.

Jack snickered, “That must be a really good book.”

Irma giggled, “It is! It’s about romance.”

“Does it tell our story?” He noticed that her coat was still partially unzipped and moved it away once again to place a kiss on her left shoulder.

She smiled as she moved her neck so he could kiss the length of it, “It has _some_ similarities.”

He laid his chin on her shoulder, now, tightening his embrace, “I can’t wait until we go back home.”

“Are we about to leave?” Irma put the book back into its place on the shelf.

“Not just yet. We’re going to eat first, and I asked the little tooth fairies to bring our memory boxes so we could see what our past lives were like.”

“Memory boxes?”

“The tooth fairies collect kid’s teeth because they hold important memories. I thought it would be a good idea to see ours.”

“I would like that.” She leaned her head against his as she brought her left hand up as a sort of hug, before resting it in his hair.

“I could stay like this forever,” Jack told her as he put his nose between her neck and shoulder.

“But then how can we start a family we both really want to have?” Irma asked, her hands now resting atop his that were still around her.

“I can still do you from back here.” Jack lifted his head and removed one of his hands as he moved his body, somewhat, to spank her once.

This time she didn’t gasp, but instead, smirked as she turned her head to look at him. “Is Mr. Mischievous coming out to play?”

“He really wants to.”

She gave a pigeon laugh, then turned her body fully to face him, “You’re going to have to keep him contained just a while longer, my love.”

“It’s killing me to have to wait any longer.”

“I know. I’m eager too. But you know it’s not the right time or place.” Irma only wanted to peck him on the lips, but now, it was her soul’s turn to intensify it to a deeper and more passionate kiss.

Jack laughed into the kiss. He backed her up against the bookcase and picked her up, forcing her to wrap her arms and legs around him.

The two hardly broke apart for air.

Because Jack had Irma firmly against the bookcase and wrapped around him, he knew she was steady. He took his hands away from her hips and brought them up to her jacket to take it off.

The two didn’t stop the kiss for anything.

The jacket fell to the ground as Irma, one arm at a time, let it slide off.

Jack was happy the bulky red coat was off her, for it did nothing to accentuate her curves.

As he did when they were on her couch, he set in motion to pull her shirt up. But was once again interrupted, this time, by bells and tweets.

Jack and Irma groaned into the kiss before stopping to see the interrupters. Jack quickly pulled her shirt back down and let her drop back onto her feet.

They looked embarrassingly at five elves and the four returning fairies.

All nine of them had surprised shock on their faces.

Jack cleared his throat, his eyes moving side to side, showing he was trying to come up with an excuse, and couldn’t find one.

Irma picked up her jacket, putting it back on as she kept her eyes at her feet, not wanting to look at anyone who wasn’t Jack, out of shyness.

Clearing his throat once more, his words caught in his chest, Jack finally let out, “We’ll, we’ll have tho-those memory boxes now.”

The fairies flew over to him, and he took the two rounded gold boxes.

“Th-Thank you,” he told the four. He then placed the memory boxes into his hoodie’s pocket.

Jack started to slowly get his composure back and looked down at the still wide-eyed elves. “It’s over! Get!”

The five elves backed away but remained.

Jack rolled his eyes as he put a comforting arm around his girlfriend as he said to the elves, “You’re lucky I don’t have my powers. Otherwise, I’d turn you into icicles. Now, scram!”

The elves ran in every direction, not wanting to know what Jack would do to them as a human. Unbeknownst to them, he wouldn’t have done anything cruel to them, to begin with, as he did to one elf three years earlier.

Jack hadn’t seen that elf since. He was pretty sure the elf hid every time Jack came around; afraid he’d be frozen once more.

But now, Jack was a changed man, and it hadn’t anything to do with his being mortal. It had to do because he didn’t want to lose this new life. And though he knew it would be a long while for his old ways to dissipate, he had to try.

And maybe, he can break that naughty list record? That was a question that could only be answered, Jack guessed, in two years, at least.

The tooth fairies were still there, and he looked at them, telling them that he would let them know when they were finished seeing their memories.

Jack and Irma were alone again. Irma looked over at Jack, who glanced around to be sure no other being was around.

Jack sensed her eyes on him and turned toward her, but Irma glanced away just after a few seconds.

“Jack, this is getting crazy,” she let go of him and leaned her shoulder against the bookshelf. “All I wanted to do was just give you a peck, yet it led to what happened before.” She looked at him now with intense eyes, “After we see our memories, we need to get back home. And, _if there_ _are_ _any kind of interruptions_ —," She took a step up to him and laid a hand on his chest, and told him, “I’m tired of this game! I don’t want to keep stopping constantly. I want you _so badly_ , Jack.”

Jack took her hand that was upon his chest with both hands and brought it up to kiss it. “I know, I know. I’m aggravated too,” he kissed her hand again, squeezing it gently with both hands. “I’ve been wanting you so badly since our first kiss. It’s been hard trying to be a gentleman around you.”

The two were fighting to contain their souls; Jack took a couple of steps back just to help keep the temptation at bay, but still held her hand.

They headed out of the library, and Jack led them to sit on a bay window to wait for someone to tell them lunch was ready.


	11. Chapter 10 Tainted

Tooth fluttered back and forth on top of a mountain full of greenery trying to come up with a plan that would give her Jack.

Maybe there was something in the Guardian book; a part that North found for him that may tell her some sort of way to counteract the effects that Jack had sustained to become human.

She stopped and smiled. _That’s it_ , she thought! Then aloud said, “I need to see the Guardian book. There has to be something in there that will get Jack to understand he needs to be a Sprite and that we’re meant to be.”

Tooth turned to the right of her and looked at the blue figure who stood before her. It was genderless and had no real form because it could take on multiple shapes. At this moment, the blue form exerted on the appearance of Jack Frost.

Tooth gently laid a hand upon this Jack’s cheek, her smile still plastered on her face. “We will be together, my love.

“Oh, Lust! How your blue matches so well with Jack’s hoodie and his gorgeous eyes.” Her eyes took on a sad look, “Of course, at the moment, his eyes are brown.”

Tooth’s face looked dreamily up to the sky as her hands clasped under her chin, “Oh, how I miss those glowing blue orbs of his!” She looked back down at the figure and told it, “But, no matter! Everything will be as it once was.” She placed a small kiss on its hardly noticeable lips.

She sat on the grass, “I’m sure Jack told them that I kissed him. And that they believe that’s the reason why I didn’t show up to the goodbye meeting. But, really, I couldn’t go to that and accept that Jack wants to spend less than a hundred years with what’s her face.

“If I have gone to that, Jack would only ignore me and tell me off as he did back at that woman’s house.”

Tooth stood back up then once again spoke to Lust, though it had no ears to hear her, “It should be over by now. I should head over there to see so I can get to the book.”

It made her cringe that she wasn’t there to try to keep, who he called “girlfriend”, at arm’s length away from him. But she believed, within herself, that will all change very soon.

Lust absorbed back inside her, and she flew in the direction of the North Pole.

* * *

Tooth got to the North Pole and looked through the windows to see if the goodbye meeting was still in any part of the building.

She flew toward one of the bay windows and caught sight of two figures sitting next to it on either side facing each other. She wasn’t close, so they didn’t acknowledge her presence.

She watched as Jack massaged the woman’s hands and kept a smile on his face as he spoke with her.

Tooth couldn’t lip-read, so she only concentrated on their expressions and movements.

And she, as expected, didn’t like it.

* * *

“At least like this, we’re able to contain ourselves,” Jack said to Irma.

“For now,” Irma answered. “But you can pull me closer to you at any moment.”

“Ooh, don’t tempt me,” he smirked. “But we can do this. We have to try.” His hands slid to her wrists and continued to massage, “Just a little while longer.”

“At least we don’t have to be too far apart, and we can still touch,” Irma smiled, as she watched his hands maneuver upon her own and up to her forearms.

Jack pulled her left hand closer to his lips, causing Irma to lift slightly off the seat.

She had a surprised look, and Jack chuckled. “You thought I lost control and was pulling you in for some romance, weren’t you?”

“It crossed my mind,” she licked her lips.

He let go of her right hand, both his hands now on the one he brought to his lips. He began to massage it while he gave it small and gentle kisses.

“I love you, Irma,” he brought her hand up to his cheek and gleam shown within his brown eyes.

“And I love you, Jack.” She smiled sweetly and turned her hand to rest on his cheek as her thumb caressed it.

“Jack. Irma. Lunch is ready.” The voice was soft and gentle.

The two turned their heads to see it was North. Then, not letting go of the other’s hand, they got up and followed him to a table.

* * *

Tooth had an irritated look on her face. “That is not right! Everything about this is not right!” She looked down at her hands, “My hand should be the only one he holds!” She put her hands into fists, then.

She flew to a few more windows and found one slightly opened.

Tooth made sure not to be seen, as she made her way to the Guardian book that was in a safe room. Luckily, because she’s one of the Big 5, she had the combination.

The safe had, not only, sophisticated combinations of petrographs and pictographs, but also a protective shield run by magic.

After only twenty seconds, the door opened for her. She flew in, straight toward the book.

When she came closer to it, there was a thin red ribbon-like bookmarker-which was attached to the book-that still marked a page.

Tooth opened to it to see if it were what she hoped, and it was. She smiled and ran her eyes through the pages to find what she was truly after.

She found it on the third page and tore it out.

She closed the book, the safe door, then flew toward the window she came in. But she was stopped by her four fairies who were flying around having fun.

Baby Tooth tweeted to her, telling her that North wanted to talk with her and that they and everyone else were wondering where she was.

Tooth sighed, “I was just out for some fresh air,” she lied.

Another fairy chimed in, asking in their language, “Did you kiss Jack? We overheard him tell North that he kicked you out of the house because of that.”

Tooth didn’t answer, instead, she asked, “Where is North?”

They pointed to the direction of where they last saw him with Jack and Irma, and she flew off to see North.

The little fairies looked at each other in confusion and a shrug.

* * *

Jack and Irma didn’t know how hungry they were until they scarfed down their food. They almost asked for seconds but stopped when they saw Tooth appear. Well, at least, Jack did, Irma got another helping on her plate.

North was sitting with the couple, eating and chatting with them.

“Hi, Jack,” Tooth smiled, ignoring Irma completely.

Jack was looking down at his plate to purposely avoid eye contact with her when he answered, “Tooth.”

Jack then looked across the table at North and told him, “My _girlfriend_ and I are going to go look for a comfortable spot to see our memories.”

“Of course,” North nodded once. “I will be close by if anything.”

“Thank you, “Jack said with a small smile. He really wanted to get away from her he was feeling uneasy.

“Your memories?” Tooth asked curiously.

Still avoiding to glance in her direction, Jack answered with one simple word, “Yes.”

As usual, he took Irma’s hand, and they went searching for a spot to start their memory travels.

“Wait!” Tooth yelled, stopping the couple. “Why do you need to see your memories?”

“Because we have to,” he responded, his back still turned to her. “We need to see everything from our past lives that brought us together. And we want to know how far we got into our relationship before I became Jack Frost.”

Before Jack pulled Irma with him to continue walking, Irma looked over her shoulder at Tooth. She still pretended Irma wasn’t there.

Tooth stared at Jack’s backside as he walked away. She was about to follow to persuade him he didn’t need to see unnecessary memories, but North stopped her with a booming voice.

“Toothiana!” North was on his feet now. “Leave Jack alone!”

She turned; her arms crossed. “She’s not right for him, North!”

North’s arms were crossed as well, “Cupid and destiny say otherwise.”

Jack and Irma weren’t too far ahead, so they heard what Tooth said.

This time, Jack did look in her direction, his brows furrowed. He had a look of displeasure, irritation, and frustration.

He let go of Irma’s hand, walked back toward Tooth, and yelled, “How dare you? You don’t even know her! And you, _certainly_ , don’t know _me_!”

Irma followed him but walked slower behind. She started to fear the crazy tooth fairy.

“Of course, I do, Jack,” she answered calmly. Tooth finally acknowledged Irma, but not in a friendly way, evidently. She looked at her while she spoke to Jack, “I’ve known you, personally, for three years. Watched you from afar a couple centuries before that.” She flew around Irma, and continued, “And how long has she been with you? Less than what the human life span was 300 years ago?”

She circled him, then, “Doesn’t appear that you’ve seen her in any other century, have you Jack? And barely in this one.”

Jack was getting angrier than he already felt, “Shut up!”

“You know I’m right,” she landed in front of him. “If you’re true soulmates, then why wasn’t she brought back to you sooner?”

Jack was quiet, of course, he had no answer to that! He wondered the same thing on why it took this long to get Irma back.

He did, also, wonder why they were soulmates after only being together three centuries ago. He had to find out what kept their true love together all this time. But what he did know, was that he loved Irma more than anything; even more than when he used to bring snow days.

“It is what it is,” Jack replied, his emotions unwavering. “No matter how long it’s been, my soul still yearns for hers. I love her with all my being, and no one, not even _you_ , can ever change the feelings I have for her!”

He brought Irma close to him, holding her tightly. “I may not know the answers to your questions, but I know what this feeling inside me is, and I know that I don’t have to go chasing after it because it is right here in front of me.”

He spoke with mild anger in his voice when he said, “You’re going to have to get over me, Tooth, and move on. Let me be.”

North was behind Tooth, and he finally chipped in. “Tooth, you must stop this. You cannot stand in destiny’s way. Jack is for Irma and no one else.”

Tooth was quiet, making them believe they have gotten through to her.

“Tooth?” North asked. He was expecting her to say something; Something like an apology.

Instead, Tooth thought to herself, _we’ll see_ , then flew away.

Jack rolled his eyes, “Well, so much for that.”

“Give her time,” North told him. “She’s just dealing in her own way.”

“She seemed more like she was still mad than wanting to move forward,” Irma said, still wrapped in Jack’s arms.

“We will try keep eye on her. Try not worry about her. Do not let thought of Tooth interrupt what you two must finish within ten-day deadline.” North smiled at the last few words.

Jack tightened his arms around Irma more, loving the feel of her body against his. His eyes closed as he said, “All I know is that I love Irma and no matter how long it’s been, I can’t see myself falling for anyone else.” He opened his eyes, “I guess that’s why, through all these centuries, I never saw anyone as attractive or felt that they were dating material.”

Irma loosened his grip around her, causing him a short moment of confusion before she turned her body and hugged him just as tightly as he had done, her face lying against his chest. His arms went back around her.

“I have not seen the type of love you two share, in a very long time,” North had a huge smile plastered on his face, “It is refreshing.”

Recrossing his arms, but with the smile still on his face, North told them, “Now, do not waste more time! Go see those memories so you can continue living your lives.” 


	12. Chapter 11 Memories of Forgotten Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parts in this are split to show what either Jack's or Irma's eyes are seeing.

Jack and Irma spotted a secluded medium-size room consisting of three small bookshelves, a rectangular maple table with four chairs, pictures of the yetis and of North’s earlier times, and a small-medium antique chandelier.

Irma sat in a chair while Jack sat in front of her on the table.

He just liked sitting on tables for no apparent reason.

“So, how does this work?” Irma asked, indicating her gold, circular memory box.

She looked at the picture of her distant adolescent self. She had the same color eyes and hair, her face shown of shyness. She saw Jack’s earlier; his picture had a mischievous look to it.

“All you have to do is touch where all those diamond shapes are,” he answered, showing her the location.

“At least they made this simple,” she said with a small laugh.

He pigeon laughed.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“There is a memory that I need to share with you that involves from when I was a kid.”

Jack looked at her, curiously, “What is it?”

Irma swallowed before she continued. “When I was fourteen, people I thought were my friends, made fun of me for something I said when one of them asked a certain question.”

“What was the question?” Jack asked softly.

She bit her bottom lip, then sucked her lips in.

But as she was about to answer, there was a knock at the door startling them both.

“Who is it?” Jack asked.

“It is I.” It was North on the other side of the door.

“What’s up?” Jack asked.

“I am glad I caught you in time before your memory travels.”

Jack sat his memory box down on the table, then walked to the door and opened it, “What’s wrong?”

“I need inform you that I am having two yeti guards posted at door just as precaution. In case Tooth returns.”

Jack and Irma glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Thank you,” Jack told him, looking back at him.

North smiled, bowed his head slightly, then left as the yetis took their positions on either side of the door.

Jack reclosed the door, and as he walked back over to Irma, he repeated, “What was the question they asked?”

Irma took a breath.

“They asked who I had a crush on.”

Jack instantly knew what her answer was to them. “You said my name, didn’t you?”

She looked away as she slowly nodded. “They told me that they asked, _what real person_ , not a _kid’s fairytale_.” Irma’s eyes started to water, but she kept them at bay, “They said I was too into Christmas garbage meant for babies and eight-year-olds. They also said that I was crazy because I wrote your name a lot in notebooks.

“I cried when I got home.” She finally looked back at him, “I knew I could never tell my parents what I truly felt for you after they told me none of you were real.

“I didn’t have any real friends since that day. Always scared to be ridiculed again,” a tear slipped from her eye.

Jack wiped the tear from her cheek, “I am so sorry I wasn’t there to comfort you, to let you know that I would’ve been there for you no matter what anyone said.” He smiled, “But now I’m truly yours; The one you were always meant to believe in so we could be together. Your _crush_ is right here, never to leave your side again.”

He took her hand, “Those kids would be eating their words at this moment.” He smirked, “If they did believe in me, do you know how jealous they would be if they saw us together right now, the before and after of my transformation? They would be apologizing because the ones they said they had a crush on aren’t with them, but yours is.”

That got Irma to smile. “They would be jealous, wouldn’t they?”

“Definitely,” he laid his hand on the side of her neck. “Thank you for telling me,” he gave her a sweet and gentle kiss.

When they parted, Irma smiled once again and said, “Since we are a couple, I thought it right that I would never keep a secret from you,” With an upward glance and eyebrows raised, she added, “Unless it was some sort of surprise, though.”

Jack chuckled at that, then responded with a serious face, “And I promise, that I will _never_ lie to you.” He gave her a Love Smile, then added, “Surprises excluded.”

She giggled, “You sure know how to make a woman feel better.”

“Learned from the best. You made me feel better a couple of days ago. I should only return the favor.” He brought his hand up to her cheek and into her hair as his eyes sparkled with pure desire. His eyes stared into hers.

“Thank you for loving me for so long, even when I didn’t know that I was supposed to return it.”

He quickly added, with his hands and face showing surrender, “Not, not that I would do anything with or to a fourteen-year-old girl!”

She laughed, “I know, I know. And you’re welcome.”

It was her turn to place her hand on his cheek. “Now how about we get to these memories?”

“Let’s,” Jack smiled as he took the chair next to her this time.

“Should we have our memories in unity?” Jack then asked.

“I would like that,” Irma answered.

“Okay. On the count of three,” he began, “One—”

“Two,” Irma counted down with him.

“Three,” the two unison.

They touched their boxes in synchronization, and they were instantly taken back into their past.

* * *

_Jack was seeing everything through his seven-year-old self on a Spring morning. He and his parents were talking to another couple._

_He saw that the couple had a six-year-old daughter who was hiding behind her mother, shyly._

_Jack, who wasn’t known to being shy, but of being outgoing, stepped forward and introduced himself to her._

_“Hello! I’m Jack Overland,” his voice was young with no bass tone._

_The girl had brown eyes and brown hair like him, and he watched as she peeked out from behind her mother, then he asked, “What is your name?”_

* * *

_Everything around Irma appeared bigger as she peered through her six-year-old eyes._

_A boy asked her what her name was, and she tried to hide behind her mother once more. She was unsuccessful as her mother moved out of the way gently nudging her forward._

_“Don’t be shy sweetheart,” her mother told her, “Introduce yourself.”_

_“Irma Harrow,” she answered softly, her eyes barely looking at him._

* * *

_“Let’s go play,” Jack said with his happy-go-lucky attitude. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he ran to find something fun to do._

_Irma was scared, but Jack wanted to play, so she obliged._

_The two decided on hide and go seek._

* * *

_Irma hid first, behind a tree in the woods. This tree was thick with massive branches._

_Because she was shy, she was good at staying quiet._

* * *

_It took Jack five minutes to find her; He hoped she wasn’t scared and thought that he had given up on trying to find her._

_He wanted to make a friend. He found it was much more fun to play with others than by himself._

_“You are really good at this game, Irma,” he told her._

_She smiled with still that expected shyness._

_Jack promised himself that he would get her out of that stage._

* * *

_Jack and Irma were eleven and twelve years old and were now good friends. He did get Irma to open up some, even if it was just towards him and no one else other than her parents._

_Jack had a three-year-old sister named Ana who went by the nickname Flee because of how quick she was on her feet._

_Irma had unidentical twin siblings the same age as Ana-a girl and a boy. Their names were Hannah and Jonathan._

_The two friends’ parents had playdates for their siblings._

_Jack started climbing trees and learning how to swing on them upside down a year before. That worried his parents and Irma, but there was no stopping his stubbornness way of having fun._

_He waited patiently for Irma to come out and play after she was done helping her mother with the twins._

_He heard her calling out his name, looking for him._

_She was near the tree he was in, as he sat on a thick branch that hid him from view, the surrounding leaves helped with that as well._

* * *

_The woods were where they usually liked to play._

_She called out Jack’s name._

_“Jack? Where are you?”_

_She looked up into the trees; Jack was the only one of the two who would climb them._

_She began to walk past one of the trees she was nearest to when she jumped and screamed._

* * *

_He flung himself upside down, scaring Irma._

_He saw her fall to the ground._

_Jack jumped down and ran up to her, asking, “Are you okay, Irma?”_

_“I should have expected that you were going to do that.”_

_He helped her to her feet. “Sorry,” he then told her. “I won’t scare you again.”_

_“But you love to prank,” she said matter-of-factly. “It’s a part of who you are.”_

_“I don’t want to lose you,” he said, still holding her hand. “You’re my only best friend.”_

* * *

_“What makes you think you’re going to lose me by playing pranks?” Irma asked._

_“You may get mad at me for something I did,” Jack answered, worriedly._

_“Sounds more as though I will be kept out of the fun,” she said saddened._

_“Not a chance! There’re other ways we can have fun,” he told her with a reassuring smile._

_“You promise?” she asked._

* * *

_“I promise that I will always keep my promises to you,” he answered with a smile. “And I’ll let you play pranks on me. If, if you want.”_

* * *

_They were now thirteen and fourteen, and Irma played little pranks on him, but she wasn’t as much a pro at it as he was._

_Their siblings were now a couple of years older to play tricks on._

_The three kids didn’t seem to mind all the entertainment Jack brought to them._

* * *

_Jack was great at making anyone laugh._

_He played tricks on his and Irma’s siblings but left gifts for Irma. Which, were gestures of thank-yous for their growing friendship._

_The type of gifts he provided her were little knickknacks like picked flowers, pecks on the cheek when no one was looking, colorful leaves tied together that made for a beautiful decoration, and sticks that were twined collectively to make stick people and other shapes._

* * *

_Irma really did enjoy all the sweet gifts, and small kisses he gave her._

_She returned the act by also giving him her creations, leaving the kisses on the cheek to be all his._

_He accepted the gifts, but would always tell her things like, “I already have a great gift,” or, “I already have something special.”_

_She always ended up with a shy smile that landed her with a peck on the cheek._

_His company was fun to be around, and she was never bored with it._

* * *

_They reached fifteen and sixteen in their memories._

_New arrivals came to the village with kids their age. There were six girls and four boys._

_Three of the six girls tried flirting with Jack, but he would always only smile and ignore their crushing on him._

_Jack thought to himself,_ I already, have someone in mind. Though those other girls are pretty, I don’t want anything to do with them.

_Whenever he saw any of the three newcomers, he either hid or went around the huts to avoid them._

_Jack knew what he was doing, and the way he truly felt for one person and, that one person alone._

_When Jack was with Irma, he made sure she was close to him, just to tell the other girls he wasn’t interested. Even though they weren’t actually dating, he wanted to seem as if they were, to get the girls to stop flirting._

_It didn’t seem to work fully, as one of the girls didn’t seem to want to take no for an answer._

_She would walk up to him, even with Irma there, and begin to flirt._

_“Hello, Jack,” she said, ignoring Irma’s presence._

_“Hello, Julia,” he answered with a weak smile._

_“What are you doing for the rest of the day?”_

_“I’m hanging out with my best friend,” he told her, as he smiled widely at Irma._

_“Well, why don’t you hang out with me this time?” Julia asked._

_Jack sighed, “Look, Julia, I’m flattered, but I’m not interested. I’m sorry.”_

_He took ahold of Irma’s hand, and they walked away._

* * *

_Irma and Jack were in the woods where no other girls would bother him._

_“Why would you turn down being any of those girls’ boyfriend?” Irma asked, curiously._

_She watched as Jack leaned his back against a tree and smiled, “Isn’t it obvious? I have my eyes on someone else.”_

_“Who?”_

* * *

_He chuckled at her question, “_ You _.” He reached out, pulling her closer. “I had the longest crush on you. The reason why I always gave you gifts and kisses on the cheek.”_

* * *

_A shy smile came upon Irma’s face, “Really?” She placed a strand of hair behind her right ear, “I wasn’t too sure if that’s what they meant or not.”_

* * *

_“That’s what they meant.” He now held both of her hands, “Will you be my girlfriend, Irma Harrow?”_

* * *

_Irma’s shy smile became a wide and happy one. “I would love to be your girlfriend, Jack Overland.”_

* * *

_The couple has been dating for three years now. They were at the age of seventeen and eighteen._

_None of the girls bothered him anymore, but Julia still showed her jealousy._

* * *

_Jack wanted to show his love for Irma more than ever now._

_He kissed her on the lips in public, letting everyone know that he was truly in love with her. Though, they already knew, as they were inseparable._

* * *

_Irma was breaking out of her shell in each passing day as Jack showed his affection for her in front of others. And every time he laid his lips on hers, she melted even more._

* * *

_He went back into a memory he had once before and watched to see why this one repeated itself._

_He took Ana, Jonathan, and Hannah to the woods to play; Irma had to help her mother cook._

_Jack showed them his favorite thing to do in a tree, and that was to swing upside down._

_He remembered the three smiling and cheering, and recalled hearing a voice believing to have been his sisters at the time. He realized, now, her mouth didn’t move at all._

_But now he knew different; The voice belonged to his girlfriend._

* * *

_She saw her boyfriend swinging on a tree entertaining the kids, and with a bit of a laugh in her voice, which made her sound younger and pitchy, Irma said, “Jack, get down from there.”_

* * *

_Jack already knew the next upcoming memories were his last as an eighteen-year-old human._

_He recalled this one taking place sometime in late October._

_The two were in Irma’s family hut. They were sitting on her bed with his arms wrapped around her._

_"We’ve been dating for three years now, and I was wondering if you wanted to take our relationship up a notch?”_

_“Are, are you sure?” she asked, turning her head to look at him._

_“It’s only a year until you’re of age,” he told her, “but it shouldn’t matter since you’re not that far behind._

_“Everyone says that we’re soulmates,” he added. “I’m not pressuring you or anything. It’s just that, I love you—"_

_“I love you too, Jack.” She turned her body so that she could place her lips on his._

_He laid her down on her bed as they continued to kiss. His hands came to the buttons of her dress._

_He undid the six buttons and was only able to pull her dress down over her undergarment, past her breasts, when he was interrupted by laughter._

_Irma’s siblings were back._

_The only thing that hid him and Irma was a leather hide that came down from the ceiling._

_He helped rebutton her dress._

* * *

_Later that same day, Jack led her back into their favorite spot in the woods._

_He climbed a tree._

_“Join me,” he said, extending his hand to her._

* * *

_“You want me to climb the tree?” she asked, giving him a weird face._

_“You can always take off your dress. No one else is around,” Jack said with a wink._

_Irma placed her hands on her hips._

_He laughed, “Come on. I’ll help you up.”_

_She sighed, giving in, taking his hand._

_They were on a great size, thick branch, so Irma was able to sit without fearing she was going to fall._

* * *

_“It’s a good-sized branch to, you know…Have fun in,” Jack confessed. He brought her there, for the reason that it was secluded and it was the only spot he could think of where no one would bother them._

_“Y-you want, want to have s-sex outside?” she stuttered._

_“We can wait,” he replied. “But even then, it’s hard to find anywhere to be alone.”_

* * *

_“There really isn’t anywhere else, is there,” she realized._

_Irma did want to have alone time with him._

_She contemplated, for only a moment, then she turned back to Jack with a smile and gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him toward her as she laid herself flat on the branch._

* * *

_The two were lip-locked, and as they were, Jack resumed taking off her dress._

_He had her move so he could lay her dress underneath her so she wouldn’t get scratched by tree bark._

_Irma pulled off his shirt along with his vest, and Jack placed them under her head like a pillow._

_His pants and her undergarments ended up on the ground._

* * *

_Jack saw himself cupping her breasts as they kissed some more._

_Then sitting on his knees, he brought one hand to a branch above him to keep himself steady as he used the other to guide his penis into her._

_He gently pushed himself inside of Irma, causing her to arch her back and moan._

_She was tight, so he thrust slowly until they both got used to each other, being this intimate._

_Jack now had both hands holding the branch above him as he began to quicken his thrusts._

* * *

_Irma’s moans were growing with intense pleasure._

_“Oh, oh Jack,” she breathed heavily, “Don’t, don’t stop, please!”_

* * *

_“I won’t, I won’t,” He was starting to moan as well._

_Then after three minutes, he came inside of her._

_Their breathings were erratic._

_Jack took himself out of her before leaning toward her and smiling the sweetest smile._

_“I love you,” he told her._

_“I love you, too.”_

* * *

_It was four weeks later, and Jack saw another repeated recollection of when his mother, sister, and he went on a picknick._

_Irma was pregnant, and Jack’s mom wanted to have a day with him and her daughter. But she mainly wanted to talk to him about fatherly duties._

_Jack and Ana’s father was on a hunting trip with other men of the village before the winter was to come around the corner._

_The village needed to stock up on its food sources._

_Jack was too excited that he was going to be a father, that he couldn’t settle down and listen to his mother’s wise words, “Jack, you can’t have fun_ all _the time.”_

 _Seeing the rest of this memory, Jack understood that there were a time and place that he couldn’t have fun all the time and that he_ had _to step up when the baby was to arrive. But, at the same time, who wouldn’t be that excited when finding out you were going to be a first-time parent with your true love?_

* * *

_When the men came back a week later from their hunting trip, Jack’s father sat him aside and said, “Son, you have become a man. And if you want to be with Irma and the baby, you must complete the bonding.”_

_“What do you mean?” Jack asked, confused._

_His father took a small object from his shirt pocket and handed it to him._

_Jack smiled down at it, “Where, where did you get this?”_

_“I traded a piece of meat for it.”_

* * *

_It was only the next day, and he wanted to make this special._

_He had decided to take her to the pond that wasn’t too far from their village._

_The weather was chilly but bearable._

_The two talked about what to name the baby once it came and among other things._

_Jack felt nervous and suspected he was giving it away._

_“Are you okay, Jack?” Irma asked, squeezing his hand._

_“I am.”_

_“Jack?” She knew he was lying._

_“Honestly, I am. It’s just—" He stroked her face._

_“What?”_

_Jack blew out a breath, trying to rid of the nerves. Then he moved in front of her, bending down on one knee, holding out the small object his father gave him._

_“Will you be my wife?”_

* * *

_Irma’s eyes were wide with surprise._

_She smiled widely, nodding, then answered, “Yes! I will be your wife!”_

* * *

_Jack returned that same smile, hugged her tightly, and spun her around before placing the ring on her left hand._

* * *

_“It’s beautiful.”_

_The ring featured a heart-shaped rose cut diamond that was mounted on a silver foil back with a crown of three more rose cut diamonds on the top._

* * *

_It was the sixth week, and Jack and Irma decided they wanted to marry in mid-December._

* * *

_One last time, Jack saw yet another memory replay._

_Ana wanted to ice skate with him, but he wanted to stay by Irma’s side._

_Irma wasn’t feeling too well. She laid in Jack’s bed._

_“Go and have fun,” Irma insisted. “I’ll be all right.”_

_“But are you, are you sure?” he asked._

_“I’m sure, my soon-to-be husband,” she smiled._

_He kissed her on the lips. “I love you, my soon-to-be wife.”_

* * *

_As Jack was being pulled by his sister toward the pond, at the same time telling their mother that they will be careful, he saw a new part to this memory._

_“Jack, take the staff just as a precaution,” Irma called out to him._

_His mother handed it to him._

* * *

Jack’s memories ended. His face dropped, and a tear escaped.

“I was going to become a dad and a husband,” He said quietly to himself.

More tears formed.

He missed out on two of the happiest things that, when he was Jack Frost, wished he could have had.

As he thought about what he could have had from his first time of being human, something interrupted his thoughts, and his face turned from sadness to shock.

He remembered something from when he was still a new Sprite.

Something that he had to ask Irma: _Why_?

* * *

_It was the fifth day since Jack’s passing. Irma felt her past life’s state of depression since the day Ana came running in screaming and crying._

_But it wasn’t only that she was depressed about: She found out that she lost the baby._

_Now, she had nothing._

_She ran to the pond, the sun almost setting._

_“Jack!” Irma yelled though she knew it wouldn’t bring him back._

_She went down on her knees, “Jack,” she repeated, only this time in a normal tone and a shaky voice._

_Irma was trembling. “I’m so sorry, Jack. I-if I didn’t force you to go you would still be alive today.”_

_If Jack said no to ice skating, his sister would’ve had to wait, for she was too young to go by herself._

_Irma took her hands out from_ _beneath_ _her poncho, her left hand holding a leather cloth._

_She unfolded the cloth._

* * *

_Jack recalled seeing Irma when he was just a four-day-old Sprite._

_He was practicing on some of his powers when he heard a woman scream out his name._

_He knew he couldn’t be seen, but wanted to_ _observe_ _who was yelling out his first name. He was curious about who the name sharer was._

_He was still clumsy at flying but made it without falling on his face._

_Jack saw how red her face was from crying, then something shiny caught his eye._

* * *

_Irma held a small knife, “We will be together again, my love.”_

_With that, she gripped the knife with both hands and thrust it into her stomach._

_She felt her body flinch with the pain; blood pooled around the blade as more blood dripped from the ends of her mouth._

_She pulled the blade out and screamed, before lying flat on her back._

_Irma lied there too weak to drive the knife through again to end her life quicker. So, she laid in excruciating pain, waiting for heaven’s door to welcome her._

* * *

_Because at the time believing he has always been Jack Frost and no one else, this was his first time seeing someone die._

_He was in shock and felt sorry for the young woman._

_Jack remembered thinking to himself,_ the Jack she called out must have died and was someone very special to her.

_Just like knowing how to talk the first day he came into being, he also knew what death was._

_Jack watched sympathetically as the woman began to slowly slip away. But not before he noticed her looking right at him._

* * *

_“Jack?” she asked softly, with a weak smile._

_“You, you can see me?” He was on his knees beside her._

_She didn’t answer. Instead, she asked, “why is your hair white and your eyes blue? Are you an angel now?”_

* * *

_“I was created this way,” Jack responded. “I came from the pond.”_

* * *

_“That’s where you drowned. You did become an angel,” She grimaced in pain as her left hand automatically went to her wound. “Are you here to take my soul with you?”_

* * *

_He didn’t answer her questions, “My name is Jack Frost. You are mistaking me for someone else.”_

* * *

_“But it is you. I know the sound of your voice. You wear his clothes. And you have his face.” She looked at him with a confused face, “Why would you say that?”_

* * *

_Jack gave her a warm smile, he didn’t want to hurt a dying girl’s feelings, but he didn’t want to lie to her either. “I don’t know who you are. I’m sorry. I’m not trying to hurt your feelings—”_

* * *

_“But I know who you once were. Please? I know it’s you, my love.” She reached out for him to take her hand._

* * *

_He was hesitant, for he didn’t know if he would go right through her. He braced himself as he clasped her hand._

_He smiled._

* * *

_“I love you, Jack,” she smiled, deciding to say his new last name, “Frost. We will be together again.”_

* * *

_Jack didn’t know what to say as he watched her take her last breath and feel her hand loosen in his._

_He heard villagers calling out her name. When they came closer, one of the men saw the knife and threw it into the pond._

_He followed them as they carried her body back to the town._


	13. Chapter 12 Answers and Worries

Moments before Jack and Irma started their memory travels, a yeti named Jaron was walking past the safe room when he noticed something colorful on the floor.

He walked closer to the object and saw that it was a feather. Tooth’s tail feather, to be exact.

Jaron picked it up and ran as fast as his yeti legs would allow to find North.

* * *

Jaron found North in his office and banged on the door in urgency.

This time, North opened the door. His face showed a concerning look.

“What is it? What’s going on?” he asked.

Jaron showed him the tail feather.

“Yes. That is Tooth’s,” North said, quizzingly. “What about it?”

The yeti revealed where he found it.

“Near the safe?”

Jaron nodded.

“We must go there, now!” North said urgently, pushing passed him. “If she went anywhere near book, we have situation.”

* * *

North and Jaron got into the safe and straight toward the Guardian book.

North opened it to the bookmarked page.

“Oh no, she took the page.”

“What page?” Jaron asked in his language.

“The page that’s important to Jack.”

He turned to Jaron, “I need you and one other yeti to guard the room Jack and Irma are in.”

* * *

When Irma’s memories finished, her eyes were already wet with tears.

Jack was watching her; his eyes still swollen from his own tears.

He didn’t wait. He had to ask that question.

“Why did you do it?”

She didn’t look at him when she answered, “I was depressed.”

“You were pregnant,” his voice was hard, and it made Irma cringe.

Irma wiped her eyes and took a shaky breath. She didn’t answer right away, as she instead said, “I thought you died. I thought I lost the only man I ever loved.”

“Irma, please. Answer the question. Why did you—," he couldn’t say the word. He took his own shaky breath, “Why did you end your life?”

“I lost the baby.”

“What?”

“I, I had a miscarriage.” She pushed herself off the chair and walked only four feet before stopping and crossing her arms.

Jack joined her from behind, wrapping his arms around her.

“I lost you both at the same time,” Irma cried. “My life felt empty.”

“You still had your parents and your brother and sister.”

“I know, but I didn’t have you.” She tried to take a step forward, but Jack held her firmly in place.

“If I didn’t force you to go ice skating with your sister—” She sniffled, finally breaking away from his grasp and falling to her knees.

Irma cried deeply, “I’m so sorry, Jack. Will you ever forgive me for doing that to you?”

He went down on his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders, “I already have. None of that was your fault. We didn’t know something like that was going to happen.”

“But I was able to experience the depression I felt over losing both of you.” She hugged herself, “It was so overwhelming. You don’t know what it was like to feel that way. To feel as though it _was_ my fault.”

“It wasn’t, babe. It wasn’t,” he hugged her, nudging the side of her face with his nose. “Please, don’t blame yourself.”

He brought his forehead against hers and looked deep into her brown eyes, “I don’t feel any resentment toward you.” He smiled, “All I feel for you is love.

“It may have only been for a couple of seconds before I lost consciousness in the pond, but my last thought was, _I love you, Irma_.” He smiled lightly, “I even said sorry for leaving you and our baby behind.”

“So, so you don’t hate me?”

“Of course not.” Still, on the floor, Jack moved to where Irma was now sitting sideways on his lap, her shoulder just under his collarbone. His arms draped around her again.

“I am so sorry that you had to go through all that alone,” he told her, his chin resting atop her head.

After she dried her eyes and calmed her breathing, she brought her hand to his shoulder and gripped at the fabric of his hoodie.

He brought his hand to her arm and rubbed it: A gesture meaning to help calm her.

“I can only imagine what you went through, losing both of us. But we can’t change the past. We can only move forward and give this new life what we can.” He smiled as he added, “We’ll have that family.

“And, I promise, I won’t go to the pond.” His voice had humor to it.

That got Irma to chuckle a bit.

Then she said with all seriousness, “And I promise, that I won’t do anything rash.” She looked up at him, her hand now resting on his face.

Jack smiled down at her, his hand following and gliding up to her wrist to massage it with his thumb.

“How did I ever deserve a man like you, Jack Overland?” She smiled as she positioned her head back to kiss him on the jaw.

“Only Cupid would know that answer, but if you ask me, I would say…It’s because you are the puzzle piece to my very being.”

“I love you,” Irma told him. Her eyes were still red from the tears.

“I love you too.” Jack hugged her again.

After a few moments passed, Jack placed one hand on her leg while he kept the other around her back and asked, “Are you sure you’re all right, beautiful?”

“I’m okay.” Her hand laid upon his abdomen.

“Are you sure?”

“I will be.”

He gave her a look.

“I promise, Jack. When we do get pregnant again, and we find out the baby is healthy, I’ll move on.”

“Irma,” he pleaded. “Don’t wait that long, please? Don’t hurt yourself believing you’re going to go through that same heartache you did of losing our first child.” He rubbed her leg, “This baby will make it.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know,” His face was desperate for her to believe him. “Miscarriages don’t happen that often, not even in the same person. This second chance _will_ give us a baby.”

She took another exhale, “I hope your right.”

“Babe, I’ll be right there with you through the whole process. And you must help accept that everything is different, now, and that there is no reason to fear.”

“I’ll try,” she smiled. “I won’t let it consume my thoughts.”

“That’s close enough. I’m going to hold you to that, though.” He gave her a small smile and a kiss on the forehead before saying, “Let’s go home.”

He put an arm under her legs and adjusted the one behind her back and proceeded to get to his feet as he held her bridal style.

But as soon as he got to his feet, he put her down onto her own.

Irma giggled at that, “That’s one easy way to get to one’s feet.”

He laughed as well, “Yep!”

He placed his hand on her lower back, now, and Jack opened the door, letting Irma walk out first.

“We’re done,” Jack told the two yetis. “Thanks for guarding the door.”

“How did it go?” Shane asked in yeti linguistics.

“There were great and beautiful parts,” Jack looked over at Irma and took her hand, “and there were parts that we’re still trying to get over, but we’ll manage.”

The yeti nodded and smiled sympathetically.

“You can take us to North. We need to head home.”

Shane nodded, and the four strolled back to North’s whereabouts.

* * *

They found North on the second level, and the tooth fairies were nearby.

“Tooth fairies!” Jack called out.

The four flew to them and Irma and Jack handed the boxes back, at the same time telling them, thank you.

North walked over to them when he heard Jack’s voice.

Jack gave a short smile, “Hey, North. We’re ready to take the next portal home.”

North handed him a snow globe. “Is everything all right? You both seem out of sorts.”

“Just the end of the memories was hard for us. It…” Jack gazed at his love, wondering if she wanted him to finish, or if she wanted to continue it, or all together keep quiet.

He got his answer when she took a breath and spoke softly, but audibly, “Starting a family didn’t go as we planned.”

“I am terribly sorry,” North expressed with a sad look on his face.

A tear escaped her eye, and Jack wiped it away.

“Losing Jack was, also, a very depressing moment for me.”

North suddenly embraced the couple and got surprised gasps from them.

After he hugged and sat them back on their feet, he beamed, “Everything shall go as second chances were created for.”

Jack elbowed Irma lightly on the side and gave a look that read, _told you so_.

She looked at him with regain and acquiesced. Then she kissed Jack on the cheek.

“You believe me now?” he smiled.

“I believe you.”

He hugged and returned the kiss on her cheek. “This life is worth living,” he whispered.

Jack looked back at North with a smile, “Thank you again, for everything. Don’t forget to stop by and visit sometime.”

North put out his hand for Jack to shake, and he took it.

A yeti named Keagan handed Jack the sack full of his presents.

The sack was a tad heavy, for Jack almost lost his grip on it.

“Oh, yes!” North piped up recalling something. He took another medium box out of one of his many secret pockets.

“Irma, this one is for you.”

“A gift for me?” She smiled as she took it.

Irma opened it to reveal a dress she wore over 300 years ago. It was brownish-red with white designs on the bottom of the skirt made to resemble flowers. It had six buttons on the back.

She smiled, “This was my favorite dress.” She looked at North, “How did you know?”

“Ye Oldie Outfitters of Urban Yore, are very mysterious,” North answered.

“Thank you.” Irma hugged him.

Hugging back, he said, “You are welcome.”

Jack and Irma turned around then, and before Jack was to say the location to the snow globe, Irma asked if she could take a crack at it.

He handed it to her, “My living room.” She threw it.

* * *

North watched the two disappear.

The two yetis, Jaron and Shane, were still present.

Jaron asked, confusedly, why he didn’t tell Jack about Tooth taking a page from the book.

“I did not wish to put Jack in uneasiness,” North answered. “I want him to be happy and concentrate on his new life.”

North turned and began to walk, the yetis followed him.

“I need you two to go and warn Bunny and Sandy. We will need their help to keep an eye out on Tooth.”


	14. Chapter 13 Acquire

Tooth was back in her palace, contemplating how to go about what the page she took from the book said.

“I can’t allow Jack to go any further with her,” she told herself. “They mustn’t get that far! I won’t allow it!

“I need to come up with a plan to have Jack be mine, and to make Jack a Sprite again.”

She circled the middle of her chamber then she saw her four fairies return with the two memory boxes.

 _That means that Jack and that woman are on their way back to Burgess_ , Tooth thought to herself. _I cannot allow Jack to be intimate with that human_. 

“Jack will soon learn the truth of who his real, _true_ soulmate is.” She smiled to herself, “He will tell me that he loves me, and tell me about the mistake he made by believing Irma was the one.”

Baby Tooth now flew over to her and chirped, “Is everything all right, my Queen?”

“I couldn’t be better,” Tooth smiled. “I have to go out on another run. I will return when I return.” With that, she flew out of her palace, leaving Baby Tooth in confusion and suspicion.

Baby Tooth looked at the now empty spot of where her queen once stood and thought back to the incidences.

She had a shocked look on her face, realizing that she needed to do something to stop her queen from doing anything she would regret.

Baby Tooth flew to get some of the other little fairies on the same page to help.

She gathered fifteen of them up-that could be spared from their duties-including the three she was with back at the North Pole.

The three fairies agreed that there was something off with their queen, and the others took their word for it to do what they could to help.

Baby and the fifteen other tooth fairies flew to Burgess to find Toothiana, splitting up to find her quicker.


	15. Chapter 14 Alone at La— Pt. 1

Jack and Irma appeared out of the magic portal into the living room.

“We’re finally home,” Jack said happily. He placed the sack down beside him.

“Sorry, I’m such a wreck,” Irma told him. She was about to turn to face him but got stopped with lips to the side of her neck.

Jack removed her coat, throwing it to the floor as he continued to kiss her neck. His hands then went to the hem of her shirt, pulling it upward.

This time, he was able to pull it off.

Irma got the chance to turn to him and found that he was already shirtless.

Jack had taken his hoodie and shirt off as soon as he dropped the sack.

“Now finally, no one can interrupt us,” Jack said, as he pulled Irma’s body against his, and passionately kissed her.

As they kissed, he backed her up to lie on the couch. His hands maneuvered on her bare skin before landing on her bra covered breasts.

Jack pulled the right side down, revealing the nipple. He looked at her for permission and got a smile as an answer.

He placed his mouth over her nipple and toyed with it with his tongue.

A moan escaped from Irma.

“Jack?”

He stopped and was pulled back up to her lips.

Irma went on her elbows to secretly place her fingers on her bra’s clasps and undo them.

Jack felt the bra slide slightly and looked down. He gripped it between her breasts and tossed it to the floor.

He squeezed them gently before going back down to lightly bite, lick, suck, and kiss them.

She moaned and groaned at the pleasure of Jack’s playfulness.

After a couple of minutes, he kissed down from her left breast to the top of her pants. His tongue slid around her belly button as he undid her jeans.

Jack proceeded to remove Irma’s shoes before having her lift her bottom so he could take off the pants.

As he pulled them down, his lips followed, kissing down to her toes.

Her underwear remained.

Jack reversed his kisses toward her forehead. And when he reached that spot, it was Irma’s turn to kiss his neck.

He stretched his neck so that she could have at him.

Irma’s hands traveled from Jack’s lower back to his nipples, pinching them, and earning a throated growl from her love. She giggled at that.

Jack brought his chest up to her face, and she pinched them again before flicking her tongue at his pebbles.

She continued to play with his nipples, gently pulling on one of them with her teeth.

Another growl escaped him.

As one hand played with the opposite nipple, Irma brought her other hand to Jack’s pants, cupping his covered penis.

He moaned as she massaged him.

“Tell me, Jack. Since these are your original pants, does that mean what I think it means?”

Jack moved back down to be eye to eye with her and smirked.

He got off the couch and stood in front of her. “You wouldn’t mind helping me out of these, would you?” His smirk remained plastered on his face, “I mean, I did help you out of yours.”

Irma sat up and began to undo the belt and pants. She gripped the sides and pulled them down to his ankles. He stepped out of them.

“We were so modest back then,” Irma remembered. “We never had this kind of _fun_.”

“True,” Jack agreed, laughing. “In that timeline, people just went straight for the sex.”

Jack put his hand in her hair, “This would only be our second time seeing each other naked.” His voice became soft, “And, so you know, your body is just as beautiful as I remember. I don’t mind these slight variations in your new body. You still look as you once did. You are mine forever, and I will _never_ let you go. Both of your bodies were and are flawless. _You are perfect_.”

Irma blushed at his words.

“Ooh! Someone’s blushing.” His hand was now under her chin, his thumb caressing the lower part of her cheek.

He leaned down, his mouth taking hers. This time, it was a wet kiss.

Irma wrapped her fingers around his dick. She didn’t move any more than that, for she just wanted to hold him.

Jack pushed her against the couch. She still sat upright.

Because he moved her, her hand slightly pumped him; Causing him to have a reflex to glide in her hand.

Irma massaged his balls with her other hand.

“Oh, babe,” he whispered into the kiss as he continued to move. He put his left foot up on the couch beside her.

Jack’s hand slid from her chest down to her still covered vulva. His hand grazed it, but it was more than a light touch.

After a couple of strokes, he proceeded to remove her underwear, which forced Irma to let go of his penis.

Once it was off her, they shared smiles of pure longing and love.

* * *

Tooth was yet again at the living room window. She hadn’t caught the whole scene on what was going on, on the couch, but she saw enough that made her stomach churn.

The woman Tooth despised was touching Jack’s naked body, his penis.

 _No, no, no_! Tooth thought angerly. _Only I can touch and see his naked body! Jack, how can you be so confused?_

She saw Irma reach out for Jack’s penis once again as if it were in slow motion. As she watched her hand near Jack’s area, Tooth magically passed through the closed living room window and toward the couch. 

“You get away from him!” Tooth yelled as she grabbed Irma and threw her against the wall.

“Irma!” Jack yelled. He grabbed a pillow for himself and a white blanket for Irma off the couch. “Are you all right?” He asked, wrapping the blanket around her.

She was dazed, with a bump on the head and a sore right shoulder. “I, I think so.” She rubbed her shoulder as Jack rubbed the back of her head.

Jack turned toward Tooth, “What the hell? How dare you come into our home? I told you to leave me alone! To leave _us_ alone!”

“I’m not going to allow you to go any further with her, Jack.”

“What?” He made sure the pillow was still rightfully in place and not showing anything as he stood in front of Irma protectively; he was feeling uncomfortable being naked in front of the crazy tooth fairy.

“If you come back with me, you will soon learn who your true love is,” Tooth answered.

“You’ve gone crazy!” Jack yelled, angerly. “What the hell’s gotten into you?” He went back down beside Irma, being sure not to show his backside to Tooth, and laid a hand on her good shoulder as he said, “Irma is my only first true love. My only soulmate. Not you or anyone else.”

He looked at Irma with a smile and said, “before I fell in the pond, Irma and I were engaged to marry that Winter.” Jack kissed her on the temple.

“So, you see,” he told Tooth, standing up again, “It has never been anyone other than her. I _love_ Irma! End of story!”

Tooth’s face shown of disgust, then she closed her eyes, making Jack think she was finally realizing and willing to move on when instead, a blue-like substance emerged from within Tooth.

Both Jack’s and Irma’s eyes were wide with shock and horror.

“Tooth, what’s going on? Who’s controlling you?”

Jack wanted to get Irma out of there to safety. But with the two of them being stark-naked, save for their socks, and it being cold outside, they were both trapped.

“Controlled?” Tooth smiled, “No one is controlling me, Jack.”

“Then what the hell just came out of you?”

“Have you never seen what lust looks like?”

Jack stood up straighter as he thought to himself, _lust_? Then the realization set in, and he understood why Tooth was acting out. “Y-your lust, i-it’s been tainted?”


	16. Chapter 15 —Or Not Pt. 2

“It’s because of you, Jack,” Tooth replied, as she stepped closer to him.

“Me?” Jack swallowed.

“Ever since I laid my eyes on you, and the smiles you gave me. It made me want you even more.”

“What are you saying? How did you having a crush on me and just innocent smiles taint your lust?”

“It went beyond that Jack; I’ve had dreams of us being together. They told me we were meant to be.”

Jack scrunched his face and shook his head as he looked at the floor. “You need to go to the other Guardians to get them to help cure your tainted lust,” he said, looking back up at Tooth.

Tooth scoffed, “They can’t help me with that, Jack. Only you can.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Jack told her. “There has to be another way to help get your lust back to normal.”

“Just you,” Tooth answered.

“No! That’s a lie!”

“Come with me, Jack. We can help each other,” Tooth said as she extended her hand for him to take.

“No! You’re wrong!” he yelled. “And I’m not going anywhere with you!”

Tooth took another step toward him.

Jack couldn’t move backward, for he would only run into Irma. He also didn’t want to leave her unprotected.

“I’m not going to help you with your lust!” Jack yelled, agitatedly. “Ever!”

He also was feeling a bit scared.

How can he escape this?

How can he experience a normal life with Irma, with Tooth intruding whenever she felt like it, thinking she could try to win him over?

He was scared not only for himself but for Irma as well.

What would Tooth do to her? She already threw Irma against a wall!

Was Tooth, in the state she was in, capable of doing even worse things?

Jack swallowed again. “Please, don’t hurt Irma again. And please, please just leave.”

Tooth’s tainted lust suddenly altered its dull appearance, and Jack became wide-eyed when he saw what it transformed into.

It shapeshifted into looking like him.

“No,” it came out as a whisper when fear caught in his throat. “Please, stop.”

Lust floated toward Jack.

Irma slowly got back to her feet, and Jack brought his free hand in front of her, instinctively, to protect her from Tooth.

Irma brought her hand out from under her blanket to pull Jack and herself away from the wall.

As the two moved, Lust blocked them from going any further.

“She can go. I don’t care about her,” Tooth said, once again glaring at Irma.

“I’m not going anywhere without him!” Irma yelled at her.

Tooth’s wings fluttered with disapproval.

“Irma,” Jack replied softly, “I don’t want you to get hurt again.” He kissed her on the temple, “I’ll be fine.”

“No,” Irma said with the same tone as him. “Please, I don’t want to leave you!”

“He told you to leave!” Tooth hissed.

Then she smiled and said, “He doesn’t want you. Otherwise, he would’ve asked you to stay.”

“What?” Jack furrowed his brows, “That’s not even close to being true! I’m protecting her from you!”

* * *

One of the fifteen little tooth fairies looked through her twenty-fifth window in search of their queen and finally found her.

She flew away from the house to call out to her friends.

As soon as they met up at her location, they flew through the living room window and went between their queen and Jack.

“Out of the way fairies,” Tooth ordered. “I’m in the middle of something.”

“Yeah, in the middle of trying to separate me from the love of my life!” Jack yelled, matter-of-factly.

The fifteen little tooth fairies tweeted at her in unison.

They were so in tune with wanting their queen’s explanation of her behavior that they didn’t notice the floating blue figure until it went between them and Toothiana.

The figure maintained its appearance of Jack Frost.

They fluttered back in surprise.

“Tooth’s lust has become tainted,” Jack told them.

They gasped and tweeted some more at Tooth.

“This doesn’t concern you, fairies!” she said angerly.

* * *

With the disruption of the mini tooth fairies, Irma wrapped part of her blanket around Jack and pulled once again to get him to move away.

This time, he went with her.

Though Jack stood now covered by the blanket, he kept hold of the pillow.

The two grabbed their clothes then quickly, but quietly, ran upstairs toward Irma’s room.

Being the last one in, Jack gently closed the door behind them.

“Why does this have to happen to me on the best days of my life?” He whispered as he tugged back on his pants.

“I hope the little fairies can get her out of here, and the Guardians can cure her,” Irma whispered.

“You and me both,” Jack answered.

They rushed to put the rest of their clothes on, for Tooth, yelled out asking, “Jack? Where are you?”

“Oh no,” Jack whispered, looking at the closed door. “Little tooth’s, please hold her back a little longer,” he said to himself in hopefulness.

He looked back at Irma and asked, “is there a way to get down off the roof?”

“I don’t know. I never tried.”

He jogged over to the window and opened the curtains. When he did, he realized that many hours had passed. It was now evening.

But Jack didn’t waste any more time, for they needed to get out of there fast. He opened the window to see if there was a way down to the ground.

There wasn’t, but they could easily grip the roof’s edge and jump down without any injury.

“It looks simple enough,” Jack told Irma. “C’mon, we gotta hurry.”

Irma finished dressing then joined him at the window.

“I’ll go out first so I can help you down,” he said, still in a whisper.

Irma only nodded.

The two carefully walked to the end of the roof. Once there, Jack sat to be able to grip and swing off.

Irma knew that they were in a hurry, but she was hesitant, scared.

“It’s all right, babe,” it was a louder whisper, so he hoped Tooth didn’t hear him. “I’ll catch you.”

Irma swallowed, made a little nod, then done as Jack did. He caught her, but they fell back into the leftover snow.

“Jack? Are, are you okay?” she asked in an apologetic tone.

“I’m fine,” he answered, sitting up. “Are you?”

“Yes, I’m good.”

Jack helped himself and Irma to their feet. Then they quickly looked around for someplace to hide.

They found a tall, thick bush against the right side of the house and went down behind it. Jack held Irma close.

* * *

Toothiana noticed Jack was gone after two minutes once she was able to quiet her fairies.

Once again, lust was back inside of her.

She yelled out to Jack, but he didn’t answer.

Irma still had a hold on him, and Tooth couldn’t wait to end that.

She flew upstairs, checking everything that had a door.

The mini fairies followed in worry.

Tooth opened the sixth door, and it was the room Jack slept in; Slept in with that woman.

Oh, how that made Tooth shiver with distaste.

She saw Jack’s staff leaning against the wall by the bed and flew over to it, picking it up.

Tooth hugged it close to her chest as she said, “He used to take you everywhere. Use you to do his Winter bidding. But now, he doesn’t even give you a second thought.

“All he cares about is being around Irma, now. He needs to remember that you, his Winter powers, and bringing fun to children were important.

“I have to get him to realize that as well. Kids need his Fun as much as he and I need each other’s love.”

Tooth sat the staff on the bed to continue to look for Jack.

The next door she checked was the master bedroom.

No one was there, but she saw the curtain rustle in the wind. She flew to the open window to see if she could spot Jack.

Jack was nowhere in sight.

Tooth flew out the window and called for him once again. “Jack? Jack, please! Your thoughts of love are misguided. I can help you with that. I am your real destiny. Please, come out from hiding.”

* * *

Jack and Irma ducked further down behind the bush. Irma tightened her grip around him, for she felt that if she didn’t, she would lose him.

Jack acknowledged her by rubbing her back. He knew, thanks to the memories, that she was afraid of losing him all over again.

They hoped that both the shadow of the house and the shade of the tall, thick bush would hide their presence.

* * *

The little Tooth’s were searching for Jack in a flurry, trying to spot him before their queen did.

If they spotted him, they would avert their queen’s attention elsewhere, and help Jack escape.

Tooth didn’t go low to search, which gave the mini Tooth’s an advantage to hide from her to find Jack from a lower vantage point.

Tooth paid no attention to what her fairies were doing. Her eyes only focused on finding Jack. She flew to the front of the house.

Two of the little fairies went to the right side of the house and neared the tall bush.

They flew inside it, landing on a branch.

As soon as they landed, though, they heard shuffling and looked down.

Irma and Jack were looking up in surprise. They had a look of fear that they got caught.

The fairies flew down to them and landed on a lower branch. They smiled, at the same time putting a finger to their lips to keep the two humans quiet.

Jack and Irma smiled back and nodded in understanding.

* * *

 _Where the heck is he_? Tooth thought to herself. She sighed in aggravation.

 _He won’t listen to me with her around._ Then an idea struck her, and she smiled.

“I guess we’ll have to play it that way.” Tooth crossed her arms, “You win this round again, Irma. But I’m sure to win the next and final one. I’ll be sure of that.”

Tooth flew off, giving up on trying to search for Jack.


	17. Chapter 16 Blues

The little fairies called for each other as soon as they saw their queen fly off.

The two fairies that were with Jack and Irma told them they were now safe.

Jack smiled, thanking them while Irma clung to him as though she was afraid of still losing him.

His arm was still draped around her as they straightened up after getting out from behind the tall bush, and he brought his other arm around her when he heard sobbing.

“Hey, hey,” he put a hand under Irma’s chin to get her to look up at him. “Nothing’s going to happen. Okay? Tooth will _never_ be able to take me away from you.” His face inched closer, “I’ll make sure of that.” He kissed the side of her mouth, then hugged her tightly.

“Do, do you promise?” she asked, sniffling.

“Remember? I will _always_ keep my promises to you.” Jack rubbed Irma’s back with his right hand before settling it on her lower back.

“I won’t let Tooth ruin our lives. We will get to where we left off before the ten days are up.”

Jack kissed her cheek as he added, “Our souls are strong for each other. No one could ever change the way we feel; the way _I feel_ about you.”

Jack smiled, his chin resting on her shoulder, “I am _madly_ in love with you.”

Irma kissed his ear and smiled. She brought her hands under Jack’s hoody and rested them on his upper hips.

The sound of tweets resonated soon after, and the couple looked toward the sounds, finding a bunch of the little fairies aweing over how precious the two humans were together.

Jack chuckled at them while Irma made a small smile.

Baby Tooth circled happily around them, and the two continued to laugh.

“Thank you Little Tooth’s, for being on our side,” Jack told them. “I know that it’s going to be difficult for all of you for what’s going on with Tooth, and I hope the Guardians and the Man in the Moon will be able to help get the old Toothiana back.”

Baby Tooth circled Jack and Irma, stopped, and tweeted at them.

“What is she saying?” Irma whispered to Jack.

With a normal voice, he answered, “She’s saying, you’re welcome, and though this is a new situation for us, we’ll manage because all we do is collect teeth. We’ll find a way to get through this.”

The other mini Tooth’s gathered closer to them and tweeted in unison.

Jack repeated what he could gather of many of them talking at once, “Please don’t think that what is happening to our queen is your fault, Jack.

“We care a lot about you and don’t want to see you get hurt. We’ll do the best we can to keep our queen away from you, but we would need the Guardian’s help to do so.”

Jack nodded, “I understand. And thank you again.” He put his hand through Irma’s hair and said, “We won’t let what happened today deter us from living.”

Jack turned his head back to the fairies, “You’re free to return to your daily routines. We don’t want to keep you from your duties.”

Baby Tooth tweeted.

“I’m sure,” Jack answered. “Any of you can check in on me if you want. But Irma and I really want some time alone.”

Baby Tooth nodded in understanding, then turned to her comrades and told them that they should head back to the palace and keep an eye on their queen.

* * *

Toothiana was very disappointed in a handful of her fairies.

How could they keep her away from Jack like that?

They were _her_ fairies! They shouldn’t have gone against her like that. They should’ve already known that Jack was meant to be with her and not Irma!

She huffed, thinking to herself, _everyone has lost their minds! It’s like I’m living in a different universe!_

She flitted back and forth at the highest point of her palace.

Tooth was going to have a serious talk with all fifteen of them.

Tooth glowed her lust’s blue color; Lust was beginning to grow with more intense.

Anyone could think, that how she’d been acting because of her tainted lust, would have been all it was, but unbeknownst to them, it can grow to even more intensity to where even more reasoning and loss of control can vanish.

Tooth once loved the colors of the rainbow, but now it was the color blue that once matched Jack’s immortal life.


End file.
